There She Was
by kMuFFiNz
Summary: She had always been there; I had just never seen her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story. It's a Mitchie/Alex pairing, obviously :]. I'm not that great of a writer, and I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to update because I have a really busy schedule, but I will try my hardest to get future chapters done in a reasonable amount of time. Reviews would be really cool. I apologize beforehand if this story sucks monkey butt.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. All rights go to the owners. **

**Alex's POV**

She had always been there; I had just never seen her. It all started in my junior year of high school at Tribeca Prep. We had 3 classes together, but we'd never talk. Our lockers were nearly next to each other's, but we had never noticed each other. Not until now, that is.

I walked into science late like usual on Monday morning, and sat down next to my best friend Harper. She was wearing another one of her unusual outfits, today she was decorated in strawberries from her headband to her shoes. They had become quite normal for me by now.

"Are you ever on time?" Harper said to me as I laid my head on the table.

"It's too early for me to walk here fast enough to be on time," I mumbled back through my hands in my face. I had science first period, and I was never awake enough to listen to anything that went on. Not that I would listen even if I was awake. Mr. Seymour, my teacher, took to the front of the class and announced that we would be switching seats today. I groaned loudly.

"Is there a problem Ms. Russo?" Mr. Seymour said cockily.

"No of course not, everything's fine and dandy." I replied back sarcastically. I hated him, he was such a stiff.

"Harper, you're in the front next to Nick." he read off a bunch of other names I didn't care about and then I heard mine. "Alex, in the back next to Mitchie, and if there's any problems I'll be moving you right up here with me, Russo." Mr. Seymour said, as he pointed to the table right near his desk. _I'd rather sit next to a pile of shit than end up there,_ I thought.

As I sat next to the familiar yet unfamiliar girl, I noticed she was absolutely gorgeous. She had these dark brown eyes that I thought I might get lost in if I stared into them enough. She had long brown hair that waved down past her shoulders, strong arched eyebrows and a cute little chin dimple. I knew now from Mr. Seymour that her name was Mitchie, but how come I never knew her before? Not that I really cared, Harper was the only friend I needed, right? Anyway, I decided that maybe I should try being friendly for once, because everyone else knew me as a bratty girl who hated the world and everyone in it.

"Hey, I'm Alex Russo, "I said as I turned to look at her. She looked up from her books and gave me a shy smile. It was one of the most adorable smiles I'd ever seen, and I felt this weird feeling in my stomach when she looked into my eyes. What in the hell is going on?

"Hi Alex, I'm Mitchie Torres," she said kindly. Suddenly, I got extremely nervous and I didn't even know what to say. I had no idea what was happening. I don't get nervous, especially not around girls. I'm not gay; I like guys, just not the ones that go to my school. They're just all jerks, and that's why I haven't dated in a while, right? I hoped that was the reason, but honestly at this point, I wasn't sure of anything.

**Mitchie's POV**

Holy crap, THE Alex Russo is going to be my science partner. Not that I liked her or anything. I'm a girl, I don't like other girls. She's just really infamous at Tribeca Prep and I thought it'd be cool to talk to her, considering she didn't really associate with anyone besides Harper. All I knew was that she was always getting in trouble, and she didn't take shit from anybody. That was cool. As Alex sat down next to me, I wondered if she would even acknowledge me at all. That's when I heard her voice.

"Hey, I'm Alex Russo,"

HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE SHE JUST TALKED TO ME. Wait, why the heck am I getting all worked up? Calm down Mitchie. Shit, I have to answer her. When I turned towards her to look at her, she was already looking at me with a smile on her face. My heart fluttered. Why? I have no clue.

"Hi Alex, I'm Mitchie Torres," I said with a nervous smile on my face. I hope she didn't know I was nervous. I didn't even know why I was nervous, I just was. Maybe she has that effect on everyone. Maybe it's because she has the most beautiful eyes in the world. They're like dark pools of chocolate that could basically melt anyone that looked into them. Maybe it's because her hair fell a little past her shoulders and it was pin straight. Don't even get me started on her little button nose, it was so cute. HOLD UP, MITCHIE. Why are you thinking about her like this?

The class went by way too fast, and all we did was take notes on the upcoming chapter. Chemistry. Go figure. Also, we got assigned our first lab assignment. My first project with Alex Russo, the girl who does no school work whatsoever. I knew this because she'd been in some of my classes over the years, and all I could remember was her being reprimanded for never turning in her work, ever. As I began to walk out the door and towards my next class, I felt an arm grab my wrist.

"Hey, I was wondering since we're lab partners and all, do you maybe wanna hang out one day this week after school and prepare for the assignment?" It was Alex. She actually wants to get work done? Weird. She let go of her gentle hold on my wrist as I turned around to face her and answer her question.

"Alex Russo wants to do work?" I said as I smiled at her. She blushed. I just made Alex Russo blush? Today was way too odd. Why did she blush, and why do I care that I made her blush? Whatever.

"Well uh, yeah I thought that maybe I should start to actually care about my grades if I ever want to leave this crappy school." she said shyly. I giggled.

"Well then, sure, why not? How about you come over after school tomorrow? We can just walk there from school; it's not far at all. Just make sure to bring your textbook and notes so we know what we're doing." I said confidently as I smiled at the thought of me and Alex hanging out.

"Okay, sounds good. Come to my locker after 8th period, you know where it is, right?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Right." I said as I turned away and walked towards my next class. Oh, and the smile that I had on my face was plastered there the entire rest of the school day. Tomorrow, I'll be hanging out with Alex Russo.

**Alex's POV**

I began driving home in my Pearl Blue Dodge Charger with a huge smile on my face after the school day had ended. I didn't even know why. It's probably just because Mitchie will be the first new friend I've had since Harper in a LONG time. I hope that's the only reason why… The rest of the day was rolling by pretty quickly, mostly because I was too preoccupied being anxious for tomorrow. I realized that since I asked Mitchie to hang out to prepare for our science assignment (I didn't even know what we had to do), that I would actually have to be contributing to some type of work. Kill me now. _Atleast it's with Mitchie, _I thought.

…

I woke up the next morning a little earlier to actually dress kind of nicely. No, not for Mitchie. Well… maybe. I headed to my bathroom and brushed my teeth, and then I proceeded to brush out all of the knots in my hair. I decided to straighten it. After that, I dressed myself in ripped jeans, Uggs, and a cute black shirt that fits my body tight, accenting my curves. Next, I applied my make-up, grabbed a granola bar to eat on the way to school, and headed off to school. I decided to take the bus today since I'd be walking to Mitchie's after school.

When I walked into science (on time, I might add), I saw that Mitchie looked absolutely stunning today. She was wearing a short black skirt, white top, and shimmery silver flip flops. Her hair was curled, and she had just the slightest bit of make-up on that complemented her dark brown eyes.

"Hey Torres," I said as I took my seat next to her.

"Hey Russo," Mitchie stated with a bright smile, moving her stool a little closer to mine. Unfortunately, the rest of class sucked. All we did was take notes, and to make it worse, we had to stay silent the whole time. Gosh darn you Mr. Seymour; can't you see I'm trying to make a new friend? After science, the day dragged by as slow as freaking molasses. I couldn't focus the entire day, because I was too excited about hanging out with Mitchie in just a few hours. I could barely stay in my seat as I watched the minute hand on the clock moving closer towards 2:30, dismissal time. As the bell rang, I ran out of the classroom and got to my locker as fast as possible. As I was shoving my obnoxiously heavy science textbook in my bag, I heard a familiar voice that brought a grin to my face.

"You ready to go?" she was leaned up against the locker next to mine staring at my locker that was opened in front of her face.

"Yes ma'am," I said as I closed my locker. We began to walk out of school together, and suddenly, I began feeling very, very nervous to speak to the girl that was walking alongside of me.

**Mitchie's POV**

As Alex and I walked out of Tribeca Prep and started off towards my house, me leading the way of course, I struggled to think of something to talk about. That's when I heard Alex speak. It was like she read my mind or something…

"So, have you always lived here in New York?" she said shyly as we walked down the sidewalk. Did I mention it was a beautiful day?

"No, I moved here from Texas when I was going into sixth grade," I answered.

"No way! That's so weird, I moved here from Texas too, when I was in second grade!" Alex exclaimed.

"What a coincidence, I guess we're both southern girls at heart," I said back, with a smile. I thought it was so cool that we both used to live in Texas. We already had more in common than I'd thought. The rest of the walk home, we talked about living in Texas, the food there, and how different it was than New York. Before I knew it, we we're walking up my driveway.

"This is your house?" Alex asked with her mouth wide open.

"Oh no, we're just walking into some stranger's house. Come on," I said smiling as I lead her into the front foyer. From there, we made it to my kitchen, where my mom was standing cooking some lunch for herself.

"Mom, this is my friend Alex Russo, she's here so we can do our science project together," I said, introducing Alex who seemed extremely nervous.

"Hi Mrs. Torres, it's nice to meet you," Alex said with a shy smile.

"Oh please, call me Connie, and it's a pleasure to meet you too! It's about time Mitchie made a friend." my mom answered. My goodness is she really already embarrassing me?

"Mom… stop, you're embarrassing," I said through gritted teeth. "Let's just go upstairs Alex." And with that, I was leading Alex up the steps into my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex's POV**

I don't understand why I got so nervous and polite all of a sudden in front of Mitchie's mom. Usually I could care less about parent's opinions about me, but for some reason, this time it was different. I shrugged off the odd feeling as Mitchie led me up the stairs into her room. As I entered, I immediately took on the scent of strawberries and vanilla. It was heavenly. I took notice of the Paramore posters on her walls. This girl HAD to be cool if she liked Paramore.

"You're into Paramore?" I asked as I stood there awkwardly.

"I love them, they're amazing. My favorite band ever! Come sit," Mitchie said, pointing to the spot next to her on the bed.

"Wow, maybe you're not at as nerdy as I thought," I said as I giggled and sat down.

"Haha, very funny Russo, just because I do work doesn't mean I'm a nerd!" she said as she nudged me lightly with her elbow. Mitchie took out her science textbook, so I did the same. For the next thirty minutes, we, and by we I mean Mitchie, wrote down what we would need to do for our Chemistry project. I honestly had no idea what in God's name we were talking about most of the time, but I went along with it. I heard a door shut, and I figured it was her mom leaving.

"You want to go get something to eat? I'm sure all this work is making you hungry!" Mitchie said jokingly.

"GOSH TORRES, YOU ARE JUST TOO FUNNY! Sure, why not, loser," I couldn't believe we had just became friends yesterday and we were already this comfortable around each other. It was like a natural bond. She punched me playfully on the arm and I retaliated by flicking her hand.

"Ouch, that hurt," she whined.

"Boo-hoo, cry about it!" I answered back with a smirk.

"You really aren't nice, you know that right?"

"You started it!"

With that, we headed downstairs into the kitchen and Mitchie suggested we make cookies. She took out all of the ingredients and we started mixing them together. When she got to the flour, she decided it would be funny to flick some in my face. Apparently it was, because she started hysterically laughing. My goodness her laugh was the cutest thing I'd ever heard.

"Oh Mitchie, you want to play hard ball huh?"

I took a handful of flour and threw it right in her open mouth. The look on her face was priceless. I decided to get the hell away from her before she went ape-shit. I ran around the island in the kitchen as she chased me around it at least three times with the bag of flour in her hands before pinning my back to the counter. She was giggling uncontrollably. I tried to wiggle out, but this made her stand in front of me with both hands on the counter beside me, trapping me. My heart started beating faster and faster, and I had no idea why. Why was I feeling this way around Mitchie? It was weird, and it scared me. As we stared into each other's eyes, my body began to heat up. This was all so not normal. Just when I could have sworn I saw her glance down at my lips, I heard my phone ring.

"Hi Mom, yeah I'll head home now," I said as I hung up my phone.

"Sorry Torres, I'd love to stay and beat you in this flour war, but my mommadukes wants me home for some reason," I said to Mitchie.

"Yeah right Russo, you probably signaled her for help cause' you were so scared of losing," she answered back with a sly grin. We began to clean up the kitchen, and once it was almost back to normal, I noticed Mitchie had a bit of flour on her cheek.

"Hey Mitch, you got a little somethin', somethin'," I said through giggles, as I pointed to her face. She immediately blushed. It was so cute.

"Huh? What? Where?" she said, embarrassed. She wiped away at her face, but missed the spot where the flour was.

"Here let me get it," I grabbed the towel and stepped closer to Mitchie. She watched me intently as I wiped away the flour from her cheek. She turned a deeper shade of pink and smiled brightly. I couldn't keep the smile off my face either, and as my hand brushed her skin, I felt my body warm up everywhere. "There you go ya Messy Marvin," I said as I backed away. I gathered my stuff up and began to head towards the door, with Mitchie behind me.

"I had fun today Torres, you're cooler than I thought. Tell your mom I said Thank You for having me over," I said as we stood by the door, looking at each other. Something inside me told me to continue being polite to make a good impression, and I'm not sure why.

"Thanks Russo, you aren't so bad yourself, and I will. Wait, how are you getting home?" she asked.

"I was just gonna walk, my house isn't too far from here,"

"No no, let me give you a ride!"

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Mitchie grabbed her keys off her counter, and we walked outside. She pressed a button that made the garage open up. I had to admit, I thought my car was pretty nice, but when I saw hers, my jaw probably hit the ground. It was a hot pink Ferrari Enzo. How in God's name could she own this car?

"Holy mother of Jesus, I can't believe this is your car, and I can't believe my butt will touch the seats of it," I said in awe as she unlocked the doors.

"Yeah, you better make sure your butt is clean Russo," Mitchie answered with a smirk on her face.

We got into the amazing vehicle that was Mitchie's car and I proceeded to give her directions to my house. When we arrived, I turned to her.

"Thanks for the ride," I said as I put my hand on the handle.

"No problem! See you tomorrow Russo," she said as I opened the door.

"Wait!" I heard Mitchie say.

"What?"

"What's your number? You know, so we can plan another day to work on the project," she asked. When she said it, she seemed kind of embarrassed, I wonder why. She was really cute when she was nervous. Here I go again with thinking Mitchie's cute, what IS this? I grinned and we exchanged phones and numbers. I checked her contact in my phone after she handed it back to me. It was under "Mitchie Torres ;]". Damn, I'm already getting winky faces, that's right. Wait what…?

As I walked into my house, finished out my day, and went to sleep, all I could think of was her. The feelings and thoughts that were running through my mind really made me confused. I knew that I was definitely attracted to Mitchie, but it felt so weird. I was trying to deny the fact that I might indeed have a crush on a girl. Alex Russo, gay? No way. It couldn't be. At this point, all I knew for sure was I couldn't wait for tomorrow, so I could see you-know-who again.

**Mitchie's POV**

My heart was pounding out of my chest the whole ride to Alex's house. When we arrived, I suddenly managed enough courage to ask her for her number. Not before she was about to exit the car though. After we gladly exchanged numbers, I was happy beyond belief. There was this feeling inside of me that I couldn't explain when I was around Alex. I really didn't think that I liked girls, but this feeling was never here before. I never thought that I liked girls, but this feeling was never here before. Even though we just became acquainted yesterday, I felt as if we had this connection that was always there.

When I got home, I plopped onto my bed and smiled into my pillow. I managed to take a short cap nap, but I was awoken when I heard the text ringtone go off from my phone. I immediately took it out of my pocket to check to see who it was and what they wanted.

_Alex Russo :) : Hey, thanks for having me over today. I had a lot of fun, Torres. :)_

My heart fluttered when I saw it was from Alex. These feelings were weird, but I liked them nonetheless. I waited a minute just staring at the text before I replied.

I sent back- _No problem Russo, I had a bunch of fun too. We should do that again soon. :]_

I hope that didn't sound like I was anxious to hang out with her again but in all honesty, I was. What can I say? She's a cool girl, and I feel like we're already good friends. She's fun to hang around and I really hope we continue to get closer. The bad part is, I didn't know just how close with her I wanted to get because the butterflies in my stomach when I was with her told me one thing, while my mind is telling me another. I then heard my phone sound again.

_Alex Russo :) : Definitely. How about you come to my place tomorrow after school? You can just ride home with me. Don't forget your books, nerd. ;) _

Holy shit. Alex wants to hang out with me again. And she sent me a winky face. With that, I started doing some lame dance around my room. I felt like a complete wackjob for being so happy that a girl wants to hang out with me. A GIRL. I'm also a girl… awkward.

I messaged back Alex- _Sounds good loser, and don't forget your brain, that is, if you can find it! ;]_

Gosh, I'm so corny. I need to get some new jokes. Oh well, all that was on my mind now was Alex. The girl who is making me question myself.

_Alex Russo :) : You're so corny Torres, I'll see you tomorrow! :) _

I decided not to respond back to Alex's last text and just leave it at that. As I sat on my bed my mind began wandering. What would my mom think if I was gay? My dad was out of the picture and I'm all that she's got right now; I don't know how she would take it. Hell, I don't even know how I myself would take it if it happened to be true. I never thought about it before, and I found it odd that I was questioning my own sexuality right now because of Alex. Only time will tell, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing this story! It means the world to me that you even take the time to click on it! I'm going to keep trying to update chapters as soon as possible, and again, I apologize beforehand if it sucks. Please spread the word about the story if you enjoy it :] xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all, all rights go to the owners. **

**Alex's** **POV**

After my conversation with Mitchie, my confusions grew bigger and bigger. The way my heart raced when she texted me made me so unsure of myself. When I woke up the next morning, I dressed in jeans, a blue shirt, and my old converses. My hair was naturally waving down my shoulders and I put just a touch of mascara and eyeliner on. Not trying to over-do it here.

I drove to school and the first thing I saw when I walked in made my eyes light up. There was Mitchie at her locker a few down from mine, in a pink sundress that hugged her curves and showed off her legs. Damn. She looked FINE. I didn't know whether or not to say something to her as I walked by her, and I decided not to. When she looked up from her locker to me, I just gave her a brilliant smile and waved. She smiled back just as equally happy and gave me a wave. Then, she closed her locker and began to walk towards me. Shit, shit, shit, what is she gonna say?

"Walk with me to science?" Mitchie said as she leaned up against the locker next to mine, grinning. She didn't know just how much I wanted to walk with her to science. It was a serious pleasure for her to even be near me right now.

"Sure." I said. Play it cool Alex, play it cool. We walked to science together in a comfortable silence, and spent the period working on parts of our Chemistry project. It wasn't due for another 2 days, since it's a pretty big one, but we got about half of it done. The way Mitchie explained things to me made it a whole lot easier than usual. Most of the time, I didn't understand anything we were learning about, but with her, I could comprehend it. When I did something wrong, she corrected me sweetly and pointed out my mistake without being a bitch about it. It was cool; no one had ever done that for me before, not even my parents.

The other two classes that I had with Mitchie were English and Math, but we never really associated with each other there because we sat on opposite sides of the room. In Math today though, I looked over at her once to find that she was already staring at me. When she noticed I saw her, she blushed a deep shade of pink and smiled a bit then turned around. I almost fainted when I saw her blush, and it was even cuter that she was staring at me. What was this girl doing to me?

At the end of the day, I hurried to my locker again and this time, I went to Mitchie's locker to meet her. I snuck up behind her and waited until she turned around to say something. When she shut her locker and turned, I was already right there and she jumped. I started hysterically laughing; her face looked like she almost pooped herself.

"You're not funny Russo; you almost gave me a heart attack!" she yelled with fake anger.

"Oh shut up, I'm hilarious and you know it," I said back with a grin. Was I flirting with her?

"Let's just go before I wind up punching you,"

"You wouldn't dare!"

With that, Mitchie punched me playfully in the arm and then ran out the school doors. She was such a dork. I ran after her and when I caught up to her, I decided to wrap my arms around her waist to stop her from running. When she turned around, out of breath and laughing, I let go immediately, already questioning if I should've grabbed her like that or not. I guess it was okay because she didn't look mad or anything. It was just weird how close we were already. I didn't start playing around with Harper like that until, well, never.

"Pull another stunt like that and you'll be walking home, Torres," I said to her as I led her to my car.

"I told you I'd punch you, you just didn't listen. Therefore, it's your fault!" she answered back. I just let out a laugh and opened the door to my car.

"Nice car, Russo," Mitchie said to me as she hopped in.

"Doesn't mean much coming from a girl with a Ferrari," I turned to look at her. She was looking back at me with this ridiculously cheesy smile on her face. Mitchie was the most adorable girl I had ever seen. When I saw that smile on her face as she sat in my car with me, I let myself accept one thing: I have a crush on Mitchie Torres.

**Mitchie's POV**

I was sitting in Alex's car, smiling at her as she looked at me from the driver's seat.

"Shut up and take the compliment," I said.

Then, Alex smiled, turned, and started the car and began driving to her house. When we pulled up, I realized that she lived above Waverly Sub Station. We walked in through the restaurant entrance and that's when I figured out her family owned the place.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mitchie, my friend from school. We're doing a science project together, we'll be in my room if you need us, k?" Alex said as we stood in front of the counter facing her parents.

"Oh honey, you finally brought a friend home other than Harper! It's nice to meet you Mitchie!" Her mom seemed so nice, I was glad to be meeting them; I just hoped they liked me.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Russo!" I said back politely. I was obviously trying to make a good impression. It's easier to be friends with someone when their parents like you.

"We'll be up in my room," Alex stated as she took my wrist and led me up the stairs. Her hand touching my skin sent shock waves through my body. I gladly tagged along next to her and when she let go of her hold me, I felt my body cool down. It was amazing how she had the power to do that to me. When we got into her room, I realized it was exactly how I pictured it. Yes, I had imagined what it would look like… She had Paramore posters all over her walls, a black and white bed spread, a flat screen hanging on the wall, and a desk with a laptop computer on it. Alex sat down on her bed and patted the spot next to her, signaling me to go sit down.

I nervously made my way over towards her, but I decided to distance myself from her when I sat down on the bed. I'm not sure why, I just didn't want to get too close. I can't believe I'm saying this but I didn't know if I could resist myself from just trying to snuggle with her.

"I don't bite you know," Alex said, giving me a weird look.

"Oh, sorry, yeah…" I said awkwardly as I scooted closer to her. My body was tense as could be. She took out her science book and laid it in between us. She would read off the information for me to put into the essay which was our project. We finished it up rather quickly, and ended up with lots of time to spare before I was planning to leave.

"So, you wanna watch a movie or something since we're already done?" Alex asked as she put away her textbook.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want to watch?"

"I've got all types of movies. Do you like scary ones? They're my favorite," Alex said with a chuckle. Of course I wanted to watch a scary movie with Alex while sitting on her bed. Maybe she'd get scared and try to get close to me or something. Little did I know she would pick the scariest movie out of all of them to watch? Insidious.

**Alex's POV**

I popped in the DVD into the player, and sat down on my bed, leaning against the head board. I decided on watching Insidious with Mitchie, mostly because I hoped it would scare the living shit out of her so she would hold on to me or something. Yeah, I know, weird. I patted the spot next to me for her to sit down again. This time she made her way and sat down comfortably, unlike last time when she seemed nervous to sit near me. About half way through the movie, when the scary parts were coming, Mitchie decided to interlock our arms and lean into my shoulder, shielding her eyes from the movie. A smile instantly crept across my face as I felt her warmth on me.

"AH!" Mitchie screamed as the evil demon popped up on the screen. Maybe this was too scary for her.

"Do you want me to turn it off, Mitch?"

"No, keep it on," she answered back through the comforter that was up to her mouth. I smiled slightly again and kept it on. The movie wasn't even at the scariest part yet and she was already snuggled into me. When the suspenseful ending started, she buried her head in my neck and refused to look at the screen. I looked down at her and giggled.

"It's not funny Alex, this movie is scary as balls!"

"I'll turn it off then Mitch,"

"No, don't, it's almost over," she mumbled as her head was still buried in my neck. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face at this point. Her body so close to mine made my mind spin in all directions. I had tingles in every part of my body. I had never felt this way when I cuddled with boys before, it was so different now. As the movie came to an end, Mitchie made her way off me and I longed for her to be back snuggled against me.

"Remind me never to watch a scary movie with you again if I want to keep the circulation in my arm flowing," I said jokingly. Her cheeks went rosy red and I started hysterically laughing.

"Shut it! What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you blush," Holy shit did I just say that out loud? Oh no, she's gonna think I'm a creep for saying that. WHY MUST I BE SUCH AN IDIOT AROUND HER? She probably thought I was flirting with her, oh God what do I do?

"And you're cute when you stare at me during the movie," Oh. My. Goodness. For one thing, she technically flirted back AND called me cute, but she noticed me staring at her. My life is over. I'm pretty sure my cheeks couldn't get any redder at that point. This time, I was the one blushing. I'm also pretty sure I had a grin from ear to ear. She made me feel so childish, in a good way.

"Shut up, it's not my fault you were basically attached to me," I mumbled as I pushed her playfully. She smiled and pushed me back but a little too hard because we starting falling off the bed. I waved my hands through the air trying to grab at something to hold on too, but we ended up tumbling off the bed. Mitchie was laughing hysterically as we fell. It was then that I realized we were on the ground and Mitchie was on top of me. She was smiling down at me and I'm pretty sure I was in heaven at that point. I rolled her over so I was on top of her and we started to wrestle around the floor like five year olds.

We ended up lying next to each other on my floor, gasping for our breaths as we laughed our asses off. Nothing was even funny besides the fact that we had just wrestled around like animals. Mitchie was leaning on her elbow looking at me as I stared up at the ceiling.

"May I help you?" I asked as I turned to look at her staring at me.

"Nope,"

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Looking at you?"

"Why?"

"I don't know," she said with a giggle.

"Well quit it, you're making me self-conscious, is there something on my face?" I questioned.

"Yeah you got a little bit of ugly all over it," Mitchie said while pointing at me and laughing. Her laugh was the most adorable thing I had ever heard in my life. I didn't care if she just insulted the shit out of me, I was mesmerized by that cute giggle she had.

"That's it, you're done!" I said while tackling her.

I pinned her down, my wrists on top of hers. I stared down at her, she was smiling and I realized this probably looked like the gayest thing in the world and I got scared that she thought I was trying to make a move on her or something. With that thought, I got up and walked towards the door.

"Come on, let's go get food," I said as I leaned against my door.

"Yeah, you got up because you knew I was gonna beat you up, loser," she said. She was such a nerd sometimes, I swear. But then again, when she tried to be tough it just turned out cute as can be. We made our way downstairs to the sub shop. It was dead, no customers, just my parents standing near the counter chatting.

"What do you want to eat, Mitch?"

"Whatever you have is fine with me!" she answered.

"I'm a having a meatball sub, you want the same?"

"Yup that's good,"

I whipped us up both sandwiches in no time and sat down at a table. I loved that my family own this place; it was like a sanctuary when no one else was here. At this point it was around 5 o'clock. The time flew by and I didn't even notice because I was having so much fun with Mitchie. It's a shame that I like this girl and she will never, ever feel the same.

**Mitchie's POV**

We sat down at a table and ate our sandwiches. I was thinking about when we were wrestling and Alex tackled me and pinned me down under her. Words can't describe how much I just wanted to kiss her right then and there. I couldn't believe I was thinking this way. For one thing, I just became friends with her a few days ago and I already liked her? Second off, I didn't think I would ever be gay, or have a crush on a girl whatsoever. I looked up at Alex, who happened to have some sauce on her face from her sub. I giggled uncontrollably.

"What is it now?" she asked confused.

"This time, you actually do have something on your face," I decided to be brave so I took my napkin and wiped Alex's face off. We sat there staring at each other for a good 30 seconds before Alex looked down and blushed. So cute. There was no way she was gay, I just knew it. She was too pretty and too cool to be someone who doesn't like guys. Well, whatever, I mean she doesn't have to know that I like her. Maybe I'm just caught up in a thing, anyway.

As we finished up eating, I checked my phone and noticed it was 5:30. I figured it was time for me to leave, so I began to pack up my stuff.

"Do you want a ride?" Alex asked as I was walking towards the door.

"No it's fine, I can walk!" I said back.

"At least let me walk you home?" Oh my. Alex wants to walk me home, wootwoot. Too bad it's probably only to make sure I don't get raped on the way or something.

"You really don't have to Alex,"

"No, I want to," I smiled and said okay. We began our walk to my house.

"So Torres, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well, I want to be a singer and a musician, but I don't think I'm that good," I said shyly.

"Can I hear you sing sometime?"

"Maybe, but I get nervous singing in front of people, so I don't know," It was true. I had major stage fright. The only time I had sung in front of a crowd was at a talent show in 4th grade. It didn't turn out too well; I wound up forgetting my lines and running off the stage in a crying fit.

"I'm sure you're great, Mitch," she said with a smile. She was so sweet to me. Alex really was an amazing girl. When you first see her and hear her reputation, you'd probably think the opposite. She really proved me wrong. I gave a genuine smile back at her.

"What do you want to be, Alex?"

"An artist, I love to draw and paint. It really helps me relieve stress and clear my mind,"

"That's awesome; I want to see some of your work sometime soon,"

"Sure, only if you let me draw you," Alex said.

"Well okay, deal," I said with a smile.

We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. I really couldn't describe the feelings that I had for Alex at this point. She made me feel like no one else has ever made me feel when I was around her. But it was so different. I'm a girl, and so is she. It's considered wrong but it feels right when I'm with her. It's too soon to tell what's in store for us, but I doubt anything will happen. She's as straight as a ruler, I'm sure of it.

When we arrived at my house, Alex walked me to my driveway, and that's where we stopped.

"Thanks for having me over today, it was a lot of fun, Russo," I said.

"You're welcome, and yeah, I had a lot of fun too, Torres," she said back with a smirk.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," I wanted to hug her so bad, but I didn't know if she was a touchy-feely friend. I highly doubted it.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," she said back. With that, I didn't even know how I got the courage to do it, but I wrapped my arms around Alex and gave her a hug. She seemed a bit surprised at first, but then she hugged back tightly. I felt like the hug lingered a bit longer than it should have, but maybe I was just imagining things considering when we touched I felt like I was in heaven. When we let go, I smiled at her and began walking up my driveway and onto my porch. I turned around when I reached my door and Alex was standing there, looking dumbfounded. I waved goodbye and she waved back and began walking away.

"Hey Russo!" I yelled just before I walked in the house.

"What Torres?" she yelled back.

"Text me when you get home so I know you didn't die on the way or something!" The truth was, I just wanted an excuse to talk to her more, but she didn't have to know that.

"You got it nerd," she said back with a grin. Too cute, too cute. I walked into my house with a smirk on my face. My mom was standing in the kitchen cooking up some dinner for herself. Ms. Independent. That's why I loved my mom. She didn't need anyone else to do things for her.

"Hey Sweetie, how was your day?" she asked.

"Good, I went over Alex's and hung out there for a while. We finished our Chemistry project,"

"That's great, she seems like a very nice girl, I'm glad you two became friends," I smiled at my mom when she said this. I'm glad too mom, I'm glad too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing and reading this story. I'm actually surprised that some of you even like the story to be honest. You all reading this means the world to me! Please continue to read and spread the word about it, and there is much more to come! As always, I apologize beforehand if it sucks eggs. :] xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, all rights go to the owners. **

**Alex's POV**

I was walking home on the warm mid-April night back towards my home. The only thing that was on my mind was the girl that had just hugged me in front of her driveway. Mitchie. I hoped she didn't realize the way that I look at her is on a much deeper level than friendship. I knew she wasn't into girls, but there was just this one voice in my head telling me to not give up on the hopes of her being into me. It was weird, I know, but I believed that voice, nonetheless.

I remembered Mitchie telling me to text her when I got home, so I gladly did so.

I said-

_I'M ALIVE! Don't worry your nerdy little self, I got home okay :D_

I loved how I could insult her by calling her a nerd and she didn't even care. She was cool like that. Within a minute, she answered back.

_Mitchie Torres ;]: Yay, I'm glad you can handle walking home by yourself, loser ;] _

What a bitch. Not a bitch-bitch, just a bitch in the sense of overly adorable and irresistibly cute bitch. That's it. And I get a winky from her, score one for Russo, pahaha yeah right.

I sent back-

_If I remember right I believe you were the one telling me to text you that I got home okay? Perhaps you were worried that your beloved best friend might not make it back? ;P_

Yes, I did just imply to her that we were best friends. I was feeling courageous, and I felt that the friendship needed to go to the next level. I'm way over my head with this whole Mitchie thing. For some reason, this one little part inside of me convinced myself that I MIGHT actually have a chance with her. Upon this weird instinct, I decided something. The next time I hang out with Mitchie, I'm going to tell her. Not that I have a crush on her, but I'm going to tell her that I'm gay. Because now, I'm sure of it. The way my body warms up when she makes contact with me, the foolish grin I can never get off my face when she's around, everything about her just amazes me. I hoped that Mitchie would be a good enough friend to not hate me because of it though, and that's the only thing I was worried about.

_Mitchie Torres ;]: You got me there, Russo. I was worried about you, boo! Can't have my only friend leaving me so soon, can I? :]_

Boo? Oh hawt damn. See, just by her texting me I had a smile across my face. I had to tell her.

_Nope, you can't. You'd miss me too much. I'm gonna go Mitch, I gotta finish up my homework and I'm pooped so I'm going to bed early. Goodnight Torres. ;)_

She responded back immediately.

_Mitchie Torres ;]: I would miss you, Alex. And okay, goodnight Russo ;]. _

I went up to my room and began working on my homework in other classes. Another weird thing about Mitchie? All of a sudden since I've been friends with her, I've actually cared more about my school work. She is a miracle worker if she did that to me, that's for sure. After I finished my homework, I seriously went straight to bed. I was so tired after that long and amazing day.

I woke up the next morning and dressed myself in sweats and a tight plain white shirt. I didn't care if it was warm outside; I was in no mood for dressing up today. Too tired. I grabbed a quick bowl of cereal and a glass of OJ and made my way out the door. I pulled up to school in my car and scrambled to home room, where I was woken up by Harper telling me a story I really didn't care about. All of a sudden, words slipped out of my mouth that I didn't even know I was thinking.

"Harper, what would you do if I told you I was gay?" What the flying fuck. Why would I say that? Yeah, Harper's my best friend but if I'm going to take the risk of telling Mitchie, I'm not trying to lose more than one friend over it. Especially not Harper.

"Alex, in all honesty, I've had a feeling for quite some time now that you were into girls. Besides, it's kind of obvious to me that you have a thing for Mitchie,"

My jaw practically hit the floor. Harper's expression didn't even change when she said that. Did she honestly not even care that I was gay? I guess it was a good thing bu- WAIT WHAT? She knew I was gay? And she knows I have a thing for Mitchie?

"Is it that obvious?" I whispered back.

"Only to me, I'm sure. I'm your best friend and I observe things quite well," she answered back.

"So… you don't care that I'm gay?" I asked back nervously.

"Nope, not at all," Harper said back with a smile.

"I'm glad I have you Harper, you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for!" I said back with a cheesy grin. It was true. For all my life, I've had one good friend, and I can see why. Harper was an awesome girl.

I made my way to science and sat down in my familiar seat next to Mitchie. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yo Russo," she said.

"Yo Torres,"

Mr. Seymour rudely interrupted our conversation by announcing that he would be collecting our projects today. As he made his way to me and Mitchie's table, he had a very surprised look on his face. I wanted to smack it off his ugly face, to be honest.

"My my, what do we have here? Ms. Russo actually completed an assignment?" he said rudely. I was just about to answer back just as bitchily but I was cut off by Mitchie.

"Yes Mr. Seymour, actually she did. And for your information, just because she may not have completed all her work in the past, doesn't give you a right to treat her like an idiot, because she isn't one," Mitchie said confidently, and with attitude. Holy crap. Mitchie NEVER spoke back to a teacher, ever. She was every teachers dream student, and now she basically ASKED for detention just to stand up for me?

"Ah, I see Ms. Torres. Well in all honesty it's none of your business how I treat my students and if I were you, I would stop with the back talk before I assign you a detention." Mr. Seymour said back. He seemed surprised as hell to hear Mitchie retaliate, but then again I was sitting there with my mouth hanging open at the same thing, so it was quite understandable. I thought Mitchie would've shut up then with the threat of a punishment, but apparently I was wrong.

"It is my business when you're treating my best friend like she's some imbecile, so I suggest you learn how to treat her with some respect if you want any in return," WHAT WAS SHE DOING FOR ME? I didn't want her in trouble for this! Her mom was going to kill her.

"Mitchie, stop, it's okay, just stop, I don't want you getting in trouble for me," I said to Mitchie.

"No Alex, it's not. Not when he's treating you like this. And you're worth getting in trouble for," Holy mother of God, she is incredible. I honestly just wanted to grab her face and kiss her right then and there but I figured it wasn't the time or place.

"That's it Ms. Torres. Detention with me after school Monday," Mr. Seymour answered back. He was clearly embarrassed. Mitchie just told him off in front of the whole class. For me. My mind was BOGGLED at this point. I was pissed that she got in trouble, but also flattered that Mitchie would do that for me. It was so cute. She took it surprisingly well. She just grunted and went back to sitting there silently, taking notes.

"Why would you do that for me?" I whispered, making sure Mr. Seymour didn't hear me. I didn't need to get her in any more trouble than she was already in.

"Because, you're my friend and I'm not going to let anyone treat you like that, ever,"

I blushed madly at her comment. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. It didn't seem like much, but it was. In fact, I meant the world to me.

"Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?" I whispered back with a smile.

"Nope, no you haven't,"

"Well, you are,"

**Mitchie's POV**

I just got a detention. For Alex. I am in deep shit, that's for sure. But at the same time, I couldn't help feeling full of pride that I stood up for my girl. No, not my girl, my friend. Yeah, my friend.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, Russo," I whispered back to Alex. I don't know where all this confidence had come from. Surely if I had this same type of crush on a boy I would never do or say half the things I have to Alex. I liked it better this way, though. The rest of science flew by, and like always, Alex was the only thing on my mind. During the period I had looked up at her a few times while she was concentrating on her work. She had this determined look on her face and it made my heart melt. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her nose was scrunched up. When she turned to see me looking at her, I giggled and looked back down at my work.

At the end of the day, I decided to go up to Alex's locker and ask her if she wanted to hang out again on Friday. It was hard enough not being able to see her tonight, but I knew hanging out with her this weekend would make up for it. I snuck up behind Alex and tapped her on the right shoulder. When she turned to her right, I hopped to her left side, dodging her from seeing me. When she turned to the left, I hopped to the right. Then, she spun around quickly and told me to cut it out through mutual laughter.

"So Alex, what are you doing tomorrow?" I said while looking down at my feet nervously.

"I don't have anything planned yet, why?"

"Do you want to come to my house and stay overnight? The projects done so maybe we could actually do something fun without worrying about the work," I asked. I prayed she would say yes.

"Sure, that sounds fun Torres, I'll ask my mom tonight and text you if I can or not," she said back with a smile.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Russo," I answered while I turned to walk away. I had the widest grin on my face. Today was Thursday, and tomorrow I might be having a sleepover with the girl I have a crush on. Could it get any better? I mean, I'm obviously not going to try to pull any moves on her. She'd probably get so creeped out and run out of my house. Definitely not.

I began my drive home and made my way inside my house to see my mom in the kitchen. She was basically always in there, cooking up something either to eat or just for fun. I decided it'd be a good idea to ask if Alex could stay over considering I just assumed it'd be okay.

"Hey mom, is it alright if Alex comes over and stays the night tomorrow?" I asked, hoping I would like the answer she'd give me. I decided to not tell her about the detention until Sunday, just in case that would've affected her answer.

"Absolutely, but I have a catering appointment tomorrow night so I won't be home until about 12:30, 1ish, will you two be alright?" YES. She said yes. Thank the good lord! AND on top of that, she won't be home? SCORE TWO FOR MITCHIE!

"Yeah mom, we'll be fine, I'll just order a pizza for us, thank you!" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to my room. Just as I sat down on my bed I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Alex.

_Alex Russo :) : Hey Mitch, sorry, moms said I can't stay over tomorrow :( _

My heart sank in my chest. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Was I really going to cry just because Alex couldn't come over? Just as a tear began to fall, I hear my phone go off once again.

_Alex Russo :) : MUAHAHAH JUST KIDDING, I'm allowed. What time should I be over? ;) _

YESYESYESYESYESYES! I began jumping up and down on my bed like a child on Christmas morning. I was way too excited for this. WAY TOO EXCITED. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough, it really couldn't.

I texted her back this-

_YAY! Be over at 6ish, and don't be late or I may have to kill you. Hehe :]_

I was in heaven right now. I couldn't believe that tomorrow Alex Russo would be in my house and we would be having a sleep over. She was the person I had a crush on for God's sake. I laughed in my head at the fact that if I had a crush on a boy, he would NEVER be able to sleep over. Hehe, easier for me. I finally calmed down a bit enough to start on my homework. Then, Alex texted back.

_Alex Russo :) : Yeah yeah, I'll be there on time nerd. See you on the morrow :)_

She was such an idiot sometimes. Yeah, my cute little idiot that I was falling head over heels for. I liked the sound of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello loves! Once again, I wanted to thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing. I smile at the screen every time I see a new review. It may not seem like a big deal, but it really is. I love writing this story and I adore the fact that some of you like it! :] I'm trying to upload quickly but at the same time not so fast because I don't want to get ahead of myself and then not be able to update because I don't have anymore chapters written, so I apologize if I'm going to fast or too slow or if they're too short, I just really don't want to disappoint anyone. I'm really excited for the upcoming chapters, and I hope you all like them as much as I do! I apologize if this chapter sucks, like always. Thank you all again so much! :] xoxo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, all rights go to the owners of characters and such.**

**Alex's POV**

I didn't even bother to do my homework that night. I was too caught up in my thoughts of sleeping over Mitchie's house tomorrow. I couldn't even believe it. I had never been excited for something this much in my life. As I pondered upon the situation, I realized that tomorrow would not really be a convenient time to tell Mitchie I was gay. I mean come on; do you really think that she would want a lesbian sleeping in the same room as her? I doubt that.

When I asked my mom if I could stay over Mitchie's, she seemed delighted. I think she thought Mitchie was good influence on me, considering my grades had gotten a whole lot better since becoming friends with her. I decided that she was in fact a good influence on me. Just another reason to like her. The rest of the night flew by; I just sat on my bed wondering about how tomorrow night would go.

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I made my way to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then I proceeded to curl my hair. I wanted to look good today. For Mitchie, of course. There was no trying to convince myself that there was any other reason besides her that I wanted to look half decent for school. I put on some eyeliner and mascara, nothing more. I hated makeup. In all honesty, if I could, I would just wear sweats and a t-shirt to school every day. I was the definition of a tomboy, and quite frankly, I didn't give a fuck what people thought about me.

I grabbed my keys off the counter and stopped at a smoothie shop on the way to school. When I left there, I entered school, went to my locker and straight to homeroom. I wanted to inform Harper on the word of what was happening tonight. I figured she'd be glad to know. I sat down in my usual seat next to my best friend, who was of course, already there.

"Hey Harper, guess what?" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"What?" she said back, anxious to know.

"I'm sleeping over Mitchie's house tonight!" Her mouth formed into an O shape and then she smirked.

"You aren't going to try anything, right Alex?" she asked curiously.

"Harper, ARE YOU NUTS? I'm not an idiot, she's not a lesbian! I would never risk our friendship by trying to make a move on her!" I said back, whisper-yelling.

"Okay, just checking! And don't be so sure she's not into you, I've seen the way she looks at you and it screams a lot more than 'friends'," she stated. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room as the bell sounded for first period. I'm glad I had Harper as a friend, it was a lot better than keeping all my feelings bottled up inside to myself.

I walked over to science and sat down next to Mitchie.

"Did you tell your mom about your detention?" I asked.

"No, I'm gonna tell her Monday. I figured she wouldn't let you sleep over if I told her before. By the way, she's not going to be home tonight, she has a catering thing, so we'll be home alone, is that alright?" she said back.

"Just fine," I said back with a smile. Home alone with Mitchie? Of course that's alright. In fact, it's preferred. Again, not that I'm going to try anything on her. Mr. Seymour spoke in front of the class introducing a new chapter the whole entire period, it was torture. Not really though, because I just stared at Mitchie the whole time. Occasionally, she would look up at me staring at her and I would blush and look down, but I would go back to it almost immediately. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her dark brown hair that was curled today laying across her back perfectly. Her eyebrows that would scrunch together when she was confused and her eyes that seemed to shine every time I looked at them. She was perfect. I didn't understand how a human could be that beautiful, but it was true.

The bell rang for second period, interrupting my thoughts. As I made my way out the door and towards my locker, Mitchie caught up behind me.

"Hey Russo, why don't you try listening next time instead of staring at me the whole period?" she said with that brilliant shimmering smile of hers. My face blushed the color of a lobster and I opened my locker. We parted ways after the bell sounded once again, and for about the 5th time this week, I thought about Mitchie the whole entire day, not listening in any of my classes.

When the final bell rang and everyone headed towards their lockers, I just grabbed my book bag quickly since I didn't have any homework, and then I made my way over to Mitchie's locker.

"6'o clock, right?" I said as she was shoving textbooks into her bag.

"Yup, on the dot," she answered with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll text you when I'm leaving Torres,"

"See you then, Russo,"

With that, I walked out the door of Tribeca Prep and made my way to my car that I adored so much. It was almost as beautiful as Mitchie. Naaaaaaah, not even close. That was like comparing Demi Lovato to Avril Lavigne, Demi is way prettier. I made my way home and plopped on the couch to watch TV in order to pass time. I heard the door open and close and I wondered who the hell it could be. Mom and Dad were at the Sub Shop and Max was still at scho- JUSTIN! I raced to the door to see if it was my older brother who had arrived. I was correct.

"Justin!" I ran over to him and enveloped him in a big hug. Normally, I would just roll my eyes and walk upstairs when he came home, but this was different. He'd been far away at college for way too long and I missed being able to tease him.

"How's college? Did you meet any girls that like you? Psh, yeah right, who am I kidding?" I said jokingly while helping him take his bags to his room.

"I see you haven't grown up a bit Alex, and in fact I have seen many pretty girls, just none that take to my liking. But the campus is awesome and the academic programs are superb!" he said back matter-of-factly.

"And I see you haven't turned into any less of a nerd," I retaliated with a smirk.

I made my way back downstairs and Justin followed. I plopped back down on the couch and he sat down next to me. I flicked through the channels and stopped at Wizards of Wallaby Way, what a dumb show. Wizards could never be real. I was thinking about everything and I realized that it could be a good idea to tell Justin I was gay. I didn't think it would change anything between us, and it would be a stepping-stone in the way of telling mom and dad.

"Justin, can I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, okay? Am I going to want to kill you?" he said back. I told him a lot, but nothing to this extent. I hoped to God he didn't want to kill me.

"I hope not, but promise me that it won't change your opinion of me, and please don't tell Max or Mom and Dad, I'm not ready for them to know yet," I said that part seriously so he knew I wasn't kidding around.

"Okay, I promise. And Alex, I'll love you no matter what. I have put up with you torturing me for the last 17 years, haven't I?" He had a point there. Haha.

"Justin… I'm gay," I said, while looking straight into his eyes. His jaw kind of dropped but then he managed to put a sincere smile on his face.

"Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that. This kind of sucks for me though," he said back.

"Why?"

"Because now you can be stealing the few girls that may actually want to date me!" he joked. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Oh please Justin, any girl that actually wants to date you is nowhere near my type!"

"True, but are you going to tell Mom and Dad soon?"

"When I'm ready, right now, I'm just glad that the two people I've told haven't walked out of my life, and I just want to take things slow with this for a bit,"

"Okay Alex, and remember, I love you no matter what," he said while pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I love you too, Justin,"

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat desperately waiting for 6 o' clock to arrive. I could hardly stand the wait, it was crazy. I was thinking what Alex and I would do when she got here. I didn't have clue. Maybe watch a movie? Dance to some music? I had no idea what she considered fun. I'll just try to make the best of it when she gets here.

I heard my text ringtone go off and it was Alex saying she was leaving in 10 minutes. I had totally lost track of time. SHIT! I need to get changed. I ran upstairs and decided to just throw on some grey sweats, a tight Paramore t-shirt and I threw my hair up in a messy bun. It sounds like I looked gross; but in all honesty, I looked pretty cute like that. I just hoped Alex thought so too.

I heard the doorbell ring as I had just finished gargling some mint mouthwash. Gotta stay fresh for her, just in case. Who am I kidding? I ran downstairs and opened the door. Thankfully, Alex was dressed casually in black sweats and a Tribeca Prep sweatshirt too. Her hair was in a cute side ponytail and she looked so attractive. I didn't know how someone could look THAT good while dressed so comfortably. I smiled at her and let her in.

"Welcome to my abode again, Alexandra," I said with a smirk.

"Never call me that again Torres," she answered back with a slight smile.

I took Alex's bags and made my way up the steps, her following close behind. I decided to play around with her so I turned around quickly and whacked her with her bag. Big mistake. She went tumbling down a few steps and hit her head on the wall on the first landing. I ran down to her and she was lying there with her hand on her head, in obvious pain.

"Oh my gosh, Alex, I'm so sorry I didn't mean that," I said apologetically. I felt terrible!

"No, it's fine Mitch, it's just, can I have an ice pack please?" she mumbled. She could barely speak, she sounded drunk when she said that.

"Yeah sure!" I sprinted down the steps and retrieved an ice pack from the freezer. I grabbed a dish cloth to wrap it in so it wouldn't be too cold for her. When I got there, she was sitting there, leaning her back against the wall with her head still in her hands. I just wanted to kiss her head and make it all better, as if that would help. I handed her the ice pack and she tried to stand up. She wobbled and almost fell back down.

"Oh no you don't Russo, put your legs up here," I said as I bent down to carry her bridal style up the steps to my bedroom.

"No Mitchie, I'm fine I ca-," I cut her off by lifting her up and walking up the remaining stairs. I gently pushed the door open and walked into my room towards my bed. I laid her down and sat at the foot of it, and just looked down at my feet. She's probably pissed at me. How could I be so stupid?

"Thank you Torres, you're quite the medic," she said jokingly with a smile.

"Welcome," I mumbled back with a frown. I felt horrible. I just injured the girl of my dreams, great. Just great. Alex sat up on her bed and made her way over carefully to sit next to me, her hand still holding up the ice pack to the bump on her forehead.

"Hey hey, Mitch, it's okay, it was just an accident, I'm not mad at you," she said while looking at me. I just kept looking down at my feet. I know she wasn't mad at me, but I still couldn't believe I hurt her. When I didn't look up at her or respond, she took my chin in her hand ever so slightly and raised my head to look into her brown eyes. We sat there staring at one another for what seemed like forever. I could've sworn we were leaning it at one point, but I tore my gaze away and smiled.

"I'm sorry again Alex, how's your head feel?" I said while taking her hand away from her head to examine the bump.

"If you apologize one more time I'm gonna punch you, and it feels better, just a little sore to touch," she answered.

"How about we just relax and watch a movie then?"

"Sounds good to me, scary one?" Alex asked with a cheesy grin that meant she was begging for me to put a scary movie in. I just rolled my eyes with a smile and went over to my DVD rack to look for something to suit her horror movie fascination.

"How's The Exorcist sound?" I asked.

"Ooh nice, I've never seen it, I heard it's scary!" she said back.

"Yeah, maybe this time you'll be the one basically crapping yourself in fear instead of me," I joked.

"Nope, it'll probably still be you!"

I put the DVD in and then sat down on the bed next to Alex. We laid against the headboard together. As the movie started, Alex put down her ice pack on the nightstand next to her, and then she put her head on my shoulder. My heart sped up immediately and I felt my whole body grow warmer. As an impulse, I put my arm around her to make us more comfortable and I looked down and saw her smile. This felt SO right. The only thing more that I could've wanted was to lean down and kiss her, but come on, I'm a little far-fetched here, aren't I?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello loves, so this is my favorite chapter so far, I think it's really cute and I hope you all like it as much as I do! Thank you all for continuing to read and review, as you know it means A LOT to me! Please keep reviewing and spreading the word about this story, I LOVE feedback! I apologize if you hate it and if it sucks! Thanks again, xoxo. :]**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, songs, or anything else mentioned in this story, and it is purely fictional. All rights go to the owners. **

**Alex's POV**

I was sitting on Mitchie's bed with my head on her shoulder in complete satisfaction. I didn't care that she just bruised my head and possibly gave me a concussion. I had a huge crush on her and right now we were basically cuddling in her bed. Could it get any better? Only if we kissed, but that was a bit far-fetched at the moment. This would be a perfect time to tell her how I felt about her, but let's face it, the situation was a whole lot different in this case. We were both girls, and she would probably be grossed the fuck out.

Friends that are girls snuggle all the time right? In my head I wanted to think the answer was no, and that this would mean we were something more, but I knew it wasn't true. I watched the movie and it was actually beginning to get quite frightening. Mitchie had already seen it so she knew what was going on, but I had no clue.

"AH HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as the main character contorted her body. I nuzzled my head deeper into Mitchie's neck and felt the warm of her skin spread through my body. As she tightened her grip on my shoulder, I felt completely safe. I would love to just stay in this position forever.

"Is THE Alex Russo really scared right now?" Mitchie said while looking down and smiling at me.

"Ywes," I answered in a baby voice.

"Do you want me to turn it off wittle girl?" she playfully asked.

"Nope, you're keeping me safe," I said confidently with a grin from ear to ear. Mitchie gave a smile back and then we both turned to continue to watch the movie. The rest of the movie wasn't that scary, just really creepy. At a few parts I had whimpered because of the weirdness and Mitchie just squeezed my arm gently to reassure me that everything's alright. When the movie was finished, she unfortunately let go of her warm hold on me and got up to turn the television and DVD player off. I wanted to be back in her arms. Hell, I wanted a lot more from that girl, but I'm just going to keep the rest to myself if you catch my drift.

"How's your head feeling?" she asked.

"Much better," I answered with a smile.

"Let's go downstairs and order a pizza,"

"Alrighty,"

I followed Mitchie down the steps, careful not to fall and hurt myself this time. We went into the kitchen and I took a seat on a stool at her counter and Mitchie grabbed the phone to dial the pizza place.

"Hi, one large cheese pizza please?" she asked politely. She had the cutest voice in the world. I just watched her with a smile on my face.

"Yes, delivery please. Okay thank you. Alex, it'll be here in 10 minutes,"

"Okie dokie, we'll split the cost, alright?" I asked. I didn't want her to try to pay for me, no way.

"No way, I owe you for earlier anyway!" she pleaded.

"Whatever, but you really don't owe me anything,"

"Shut it, so what should we do til' the pizza gets here?" Mitchie said with a wink. Holy shit, did she really just wink at me?

"Did you just wink at me?" I said with a giggle.

"Maybe, maybe not," Damn. She was flirting with me! This was too great. I stood up and made my way towards her.

"You're such a nerd sometimes, Mitch," I said while punching her lightly in the arm.

"Shut up, you love me Russo," she answered while punching me back.

"Never that!" Apparently she didn't like this answer because she pushed me playfully into the counter. To my surprise, she didn't hit me, but she started tickling me. Oh gosh, now she's going to hear my obnoxious laugh and I'm going to be embarrassed.

"Oh my, is Alex Russo ticklish?"

"What…" Giggle. "Me?" Giggle. "No!" Giggle. I ran away from her and plopped onto the couch. She ran after me and jumped on top of me. Mitchie continued to tickle me and I couldn't stop hysterically laughing. Finally, she cut it out and we were both catching our breaths from laughing so hard. I realized she was still on top of me and I think she did too because she got up and walked back into the kitchen. I followed after her and I couldn't help but stare. Her shirt had been pushed up a bit from playing around and it showed her perfect tan skin the bottom of her back. I really just wanted to run up to her, wrap my arms around her and kiss her passionately. Is that too much to ask for?

I heard the doorbell ring and Mitchie and I exchanged glances and raced toward the door. When we opened it, it revealed a handsome boy who used to go to our school named Dean. He graduated last year, thankfully. He had tried to hook up with me once at a party, but I didn't allow it.

"Oh hey Russo, you're looking good tonight," he said with a wink. He was just trying to sweet talk me, obviously I didn't look good, I had on sweats and a sweatshirt. How good could I look? I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just have the pizza Dean?" I asked.

"Not until you agree to go on a date with me beautiful," he said back.

"Forget about it, just give it to us before we call your boss," I answered angrily.

"I don't care about him, I just want you Russo." He stepped toward me. "You're so gorgeous baby," Dean raised his hand and pushed away the bit of my bangs that were hanging out of my ponytail. All of a sudden, I felt arms wrapped around my waist and I realized it was Mitchie. Wait, what?

"Back off kid, she's mine!" Mitchie said to Dean as she nuzzled her face into my shoulders. What the hell was going on?

"Woah Russo, you're into girls?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and she's all mine, so give us our pizza and get out of here," Mitchie answered calmly as she kissed my cheek. My heart skipped a beat. Mitchie. Just. Kissed. My. Cheek. I felt warmth flood through my body and I got the tingles. Everywhere.

"Whatever," Dean said as he handed us our pizza and walked back towards his loser mobile. Mitchie let go of me and walked inside. She didn't even seem to notice that she had just acted like my girlfriend in front of some kid.

"What was that for?" I asked. I was so confused at this point.

"He was trying to hit on you, and I didn't like it, so I pretended like you were my girlfriend. It worked, didn't it?" she answered with a smirk on her face as we sat at her kitchen counter.

"Uh… yeah," I said with a mad blush on my face. Unfortunately, the key word in Mitchie's sentence was **pretended.**

**Mitchie's POV**

The fact that I just pretended to be Alex's girlfriend in order to keep a guy from hitting on her makes me want to punch myself square in the face. How could I be such an idiot? All I knew was that Alex must have some type of friggen super powers because at no point in time before I met her did I ever have any confidence of this sort. I figured that I played it cool enough to make sure Alex didn't catch on to my crush on her, so I just tried to shrug off my uneasy feeling after that.

After we ate our pizza, ( Alex is the cutest eater, by the way) we decided to go back up to my room. I had no idea what we were going to do, but I just thought we could come up with something while we were up there. When we got upstairs, I saw Alex keep looking at my guitar in the corner of the room. Please don't ask me to play, please don't ask me to –

"Mitchie," Alex said whilst picking up my guitar, "sing me something?" Of course.

"Uh, well I've been writing a song but it's not finished yet, I guess I can play you some of it though," I muttered.

Alex just nodded and handed me my guitar. I sat nervously on the bench in front of my keyboard and started strumming.

_Skies are crying, I am watching__  
><em>_Catching tear drops in my hands__  
><em>_Only silence as it's ending__  
><em>_Like we never had a chance__  
><em>_Do you have to make me feel like__  
><em>_There's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have__  
><em>_You can break everything I am__  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass__  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper__  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down__  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears, I awaken__  
><em>_And untangle you from me__  
><em>_Would it make you feel better__  
><em>_To watch me while I bleed?__  
><em>_All my windows still are broken__  
><em>_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have__  
><em>_You can break everything I am__  
><em>_Like I'm made of glass__  
><em>_Like I'm made of paper__  
><em>_Go on and try to tear me down__  
><em>_I will be rising from the ground__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper__  
><em>_Like a skyscraper_

A tear dropped down my face as I sang the last line. Alex didn't know what the song meant to me. She didn't know that I had been bullied my whole life for being overweight. She didn't know that I used to self-harm, or that I had contemplated suicide several times. But that's all over now, and I'm better and that's the only thing that matters.

Alex sat down next to me on the keyboard bench and wrapped her arms around me tightly. Nothing had ever felt better than this. I was full out crying now, and she was still unaware why.

"Mitchie, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in all my life, and that song was amazing. **You** are amazing. In every way. And I hope you know that," she whispered in my ear.

Again, I don't know how I got the courage to do this, but, as Alex pushed a strand of my hair behind my ears, I looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. We stared and stared at each other, and as the tears on my face began to dry, I leaned in. I leaned in, and I kissed Alex Russo. On the lips. Those soft, luscious, pink lips that I had been waiting to kiss since the moment I talked to her. As Alex put her arms around my waist and I instantly put my arms around her neck, she kissed back. Sparks were flying through my mind, and a feeling that I never knew came over me. I knew what it was, almost immediately. Love.

Alex's POV

I'm strongly convinced that I have died and went to heaven. I mean that's the only logical explanation for this angel's lips on mine right now, isn't it? As the kiss broke gently, I realized that it was real. 100% real. My heart was about to race out of my chest and I felt warm and tingly all over. There was a feeling in my heart that I had never felt. Not with a boy, or anyone besides Mitchie. We sat in silence for a moment before Mitchie broke it.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I ju-" Mitchie rambled. I cut off her words daringly with my lips. This time I was in control and it felt good to start the kiss. Instead of just a long peck this time though, we began to move our mouths in sync, and I felt Mitchie's tongue slide against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly granted it, who wouldn't? She was a goddess. After passionately kissing for what seemed like forever, we finally broke for air. God did it feel good to kiss the girl I had a major crush on. And it didn't hurt that this was the first time I was able to say something like that.

As we broke the kiss, Mitchie broke out into an extreme fit of giggles. Can you say cutest thing ever? It was. Her contagious laugh caused me to giggle. We were chuckling at the fact that we had just made out, great. I hope this didn't mean we were laughing cause it was all just a weird misunderstanding, because that would sorta-kinda ruin the whole situation, don't you think?

As we finally calmed down we just sat in silence looking at each other for a few moments. I really needed to break the awkwardness, so I ventured out on a limb and decided to tell Mitchie the truth.

"So, uh, I guess this would be a good time to tell you that I'm gay. I totally understand if you never want to talk to me again or if you're creeped out because I'm sure that kiss was just a mix-up of emotions and I'm sorry if this ruins everythi-"

"Alex!" she cut off my emotional rant by yelling my name and grinning.

"Huh?" I asked, confused that she seemed happy.

"I'm," scoots closer to me, "gay," puts her face close to mine, "too." and then she gave me a peck on the lips. You know how I said when we kissed I was convinced that I had died and went to heaven? Yeah, well now I was positive that was true.

I blurted out, "Is this real life?" right after she kissed me because I was in such a daze. I immediately blushed. I didn't even know what to say. I was utterly speechless. Never, in a million years, would I have thought that Mitchie was a lesbian, and better yet, she KISSED me! That means she likes me, right?

"You're still cute when you blush," she said, still smiling. And there I go blushing again. She made me feel so vulnerable, in a good way, if that makes sense. The point is, I've never felt the way I feel about Mitchie about someone else, and to me that says it all. I'm falling for Mitchie Torres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for continuing to read and review my story! At this point, I'm starting to run out of pre-written stuff to update but I'm trying to think of more stuff to write ASAP! As of right now, I have no idea where this story is going so I'm really sorry if it starts to make you lose interest. Even if you stop reading it because you're starting to not like it, thank you for reading previously and what not. Please keep spreading the word about the story and reviewing, it makes me happy! :] xoxo.**

**Mitchie's POV**

This was perfect, everything at the moment, was perfect. I had just kissed, and made out with Alex. The girl I was practically in love with. And, she told me she was lesbian. And I told her I was too. So… this can only mean one thing.

"Alex, can I ask you something?" Here I go with the crazy boost of confidence again. I don't know what she did to me. She gave me super powers or something.

"Of course," she said calmly. Alright, just say it.

"What does this make us?" I asked nervously. I knew what I wanted it to make us, because the heart wants what the heart wants. That's just the way it goes.

"What do you want this to make us?" Alex answered with a smirk as she scooted closer to me. She was practically on top of me now on this small keyboard bench.

"Whatever you want us to be, Russo," I said with a wink as I put my face closer to hers. It's a good thing I brushed my teeth before she came, since I was probably breathing in her face.

"Well than Torres, will you be my girlfriend?"

**Alex's POV**

My face was centimeters away from Mitchie's. We were staring right into each other's eyes and our lips were almost touching. I could feel her minty breath on my skin and I decided to take a leap of faith and ask her what I had wanted to ask her since the night we first started working on that stupid science project together.

"Well than Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked with a smirk. She couldn't tell by the look on my face, but I desperately wanted her answer to be yes. If she said no, I think I'd be in the most awfully awkward situation in the WORLD. Please say yes, please say yes. After what seemed like years, Mitchie finally spoke.

"I'd be delighted," she said with a brilliant smile. I instantly closed the barely visible gap between our lips. We both smiled into the kiss and let it linger there for a while. When we broke, I looked once again into Mitchie's beautiful brown eyes and immediately realized how lucky I was to have such a flawless girlfriend. Everything was perfect, completely perfect.

I stood up and walked over to Mitchie's stereo system. I looked at the list of CD's and saw the album- A Twist in My Story by Secondhand Serenade. Perfect. I put the CD in and flipped to the second track. Fall For You. As the song began, I walked back over to Mitchie and stuck out my hand, silently asking her to dance. She stood up like a princess and we began rocking back and forth to the music. It was like a scene from a fairytale, just definitely not one they would show on Disney, considering its two girls instead of a prince and a princess or some stupid shit like that.

We danced around her room for what seemed like forever, even though it was only for the few minutes of the song. During the dance I even did that little twirl thing and she did the same for me. It was adorable, if I may say so myself. When it finished she pulled me in for a tight hug. When we broke apart, you could tell we both had no idea where to go from there. I sat down at Mitchie's keyboard and starting playing some tune I knew.

"Hey Russo, you're not half bad!" Mitchie said as I tapped the keys awkwardly.

"Don't speak too soon, this is the only thing I know how to play," I answered. Mitchie took a seat next to me and put her hands on top of mine and led my hands to different keys, playing a soft song that sounded really good. I think it was one of the songs she wrote.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A song I wrote a while ago, I love to play the piano while I'm singing this one," she answered, still focused on the keyboard.

"Me hear!" I yelled, speaking like a baby while clapping my hands together and grinning madly. She just rolled her eyes and laughed and began playing the song, this time without my hands underneath hers.

Before I fall  
>Too fast<br>Kiss me quick  
>But make it last<br>So I can see  
>How badly this will hurt me<br>When you say goodbye  
>Keep it sweet<br>Keep it slow  
>Let the future pass<br>And don't let go  
>But tonight<br>I could fall too soon  
>Under this beautiful moonlight<p>

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me...<p>

See this heart  
>Won't settle down<br>Like a child running  
>Scared from a clown<br>I'm terrified  
>Of what you do<br>My stomach screams  
>Just when I look at you<br>Run far away  
>So I can breathe<br>Even though you're  
>Far from suffocating me<br>I can't set my hopes too high  
>'Cause every hello ends with a<br>goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>But please don't catch me...<p>

So now you see  
>Why I'm scared<br>I can't open up my heart  
>without a care<br>But here I go  
>It's what I feel<br>And for the first time in my  
>life I know it's real<p>

But you're so hypnotizing  
>You got me laughing while I sing<br>You got me smiling in my sleep  
>And I can see this unraveling<br>Your love is where I'm falling  
>So please don't catch me<br>If this is love please don't break me  
>I'm giving up so<br>Just catch me

Magical. The only word I could use to describe her talent. She needed to be discovered because something as special as her can't go without being known. The girl was perfect.

"Hey Mitchie?" I said, smiling at her as she finished playing.

"What, Alex?"

"I'll catch you," Yeah. I knew I was corny, but it seemed pretty clever. I knew Mitchie thought it was cute because she giggled and took my face and kissed me on the nose. She was precious, so precious! We finally got up and made our way downstairs into the kitchen. It was about 10 o' clock now. Time had flown by since I had gotten here. Maybe it's because my dreams all came true in one night?

Mitchie grabbed two bowls and opened up her freezer.

"Cookies and cream, Rocky Road, or mint chocolate chip?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Rocky Road, duh," I answered back sarcastically.

"You're a turd," she said. Turd? What a dork!

"And you're a dork," I said as I silently crept behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"But I'm your dork!" she yelped as I pinched her sides. We'd been going out for an hour, at most, and we were already starting to get all cutesy with one another. This was so different than anything else I had ever experienced. With the boys I dated, when we first started going out it was always awkward and all our conversations were through text messages. This just felt so… natural and meant to be.

"Yeah, you are," I said as I let go and sat back down. Mitchie went back to the fridge and pulled out what I like to call heaven in a can. Whipped cream. Yummy. My eyes lit up as she brought the can over and I'm pretty sure she saw my expression brighten because she put A LOT on my ice cream. I smiled wildly and thanked her, and then we began to dig in. We sat there in a comfortable silence until I decided to hit her with some corny jokes.

"Mitchie, knock knock," I asked. She rolled her eyes at me. That bitch! Not really, but you get it.

"Who's there?" she answered mockingly. This girl, I swear.

"I eat mop,"

"I eat mop who?" she asked, obviously confused. Little did she know, she had just told me she eats her poo. With that, I started hysterically laughing. This one got me every time, she was clueless!

"Wait, what? I don't get it!" she yelled.

"Ew, Mitchie, that's not something you should tell people! I'm not so sure that's healthy either," I said back, trying to keep a straight face. Mitchie thought carefully for a few moments before she FINALLY got it. For being so smart in school, she wasn't so smart.

"Oh I get it. Alex, you're an idiot," Mitchie said with a smirk.

"Come on Mitch, you can't tell me that's not hilarious!" I answered.

"It's not,"

"You have no sense of humor,"

"No, you're just not funny!" she said as she stuck her tongue out at me. Oh no she didn't! I took a glob of Rocky Road on my spoon and flung it at her. It hit her square in the nose, sticking there. I giggled and she looked like she was about ready to come after me before she stuck her tongue out and licked it off her nose. THIS GIRL COULD TOUCH HER TONGUE TO HER NOSE? Holy shit. I was amazed. That could come in handy… I sat there with my mouth half open and then I tried to do it too. I obviously struggled because I couldn't get it and Mitchie just sat there staring at me like I was a giraffe or something.

"You are extremely multi-talented," I said as I smiled.

"Why thank you Russo," she answered as she walked towards me. I never knew Mitchie was this daring and confident, but I loved it. She knew when and when not to take control. She stepped closer to me and put her face close to mine. "And you're quite the charmer," she whispered, right in my ear. As she pulled away, she made sure her face rubbed slightly against mine. What a tease.

I sat there in awe at the sexiest girl in the world walking away from me. I couldn't believe she was mine! What have I done to deserve this beautiful angel that stands before me? I silently thanked God. I think Mitchie realized I was in a deep train of thought because she sat in the stool next to me and faced me.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Lex?" Aw, she even gave me a cute new nickname.

"My beautiful girlfriend and how lucky I am to have her," I responded with a smirk. She decided to play dumb. It was cute.

"Oh no, your girlfriend is the one who is extremely lucky. You seem to treat her like a princess, I wish I was good enough to have someone like that," she said quietly with a frown.

"You're good enough to have the most amazing person in the world, and you deserve to be treated like a princess. Mitchie you don't know how much I wish I was even close to being how awesome you are and you deserve someone so much better than me," I said bashfully. It was the truth. She was flawless, talented, and super sweet. What was I? Some girl who everyone thought was a bitch and that's it. When I said that, Mitchie stayed silent and just closed the gap between our lips. The kiss started off slow and soft, but soon enough we got to be passionately making out. I wanted to give her my all just to let her know how much she truly meant to me.

"Never say you aren't good enough for me Alex, you are beyond perfect," she let out once we stopped to catch our breaths. I just smiled at this and gave her another peck. I stood up and took both our ice cream bowls to the sink and started washing them. Holy crap, I never washed dishes at my house, why did I feel compelled to do it here? Mitchie just sat at the counter grinning at me, probably just as surprised to see me cleaning as I was. After I finished, I took her hand and brought her upstairs to her room. I sat on the bed cross-legged and motioned her to sit down across from me. I didn't know what we were going to do, I just wanted to stare into those beautiful brown orbs you call Mitchie's eyes


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took a little longer to update, I was trying to write ahead so I have chapters planned! Thanks you all for reading and reviewing again! Sorry if it's starting to stink, I'm kind of losing ideas to advance the story, but I'm trying! Keep spreading the word about it and reviewing, it helps a lot! Leave comments, criticism and suggestions, it would mean a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story besides the plot. All rights go to the owners. **

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex was such a charmer. She made me feel so much more self-value than I have ever felt in my life. She really did make me feel like a princess, and no guy had ever done that to me before. We sat down on my bed, both sitting Indian-style staring at each other with smiles on our faces. I had no idea why Alex brought me up here, but I was fine with just looking into her gorgeous eyes.

"So what do you want to do?" Alex asked, finally breaking the silent stare down.

"Let's play the question game!" I said hopefully. I wanted to know more about her. I felt like I knew her life story, but in reality, I knew virtually nothing.

"Okay, you first," she said, scooting closer to me.

"What's your favorite food?"

"French fries, you?"

"Pickles and Doritos. Together,"

"You're disgusting," she said playfully. That's the usual reaction when I tell people that. I just told her to shut up we asked a few more 'Favorites' questions before the game took a turn to the dirty side, which is what always happens. It was my turn to ask the question, and so I asked what I had wanted to know for a while.

"Are you a virgin?" I asked. I was one, and I was scared that it would ruin things since I had never gone farther than giving a guy a blow-job. That was a huge mistake by the way, stupid drunkenness and that fucking jerk Shane who took advantage of me.

"Yeah I am," Alex said nervously. "Are you?" she said, taking a huge gulp.

"Yes," I said. We both exhaled at the same time, showing our relief.

"Why haven't you had sex yet Mitchie?" I already knew my answer.

"Because I'm waiting for the person that I know it will be special with and who I know is worth it," I said confidently while staring STRAIGHT into Alex's eyes. I wanted Alex to know that I meant I waited for someone like her. She smiled and I asked another question on my mind that even I didn't know the answer to.

"Alex, are we going to tell people? Like do your parents know that you're gay?" I asked.

"My parents don't know, but I'm going to tell them. And about everyone else, it's going to be hard. People in this town aren't the most accepting of this, but I don't care how hard it is for us to work, I will make it work and screw everyone who doesn't like it. I don't know if you want to tell people, but I will if you want us to because I want you to know that I am not ashamed of us at all, and I'll do anything for you," Alex said with an extremely serious face. Never have I heard such deep words come from someone who had such a bad reputation. Here I was, dating the most rebellious girl in my school, and hearing the sweetest words come out of her mouth.

"I agree completely, Alex. I just want to wait a little before telling people so I can prepare, you know? Plus I don't think my mom would let us sleep in the same bed if she knew we were dating," I said with a wink. Woah, that was kind of dirty, oh well, I meant it. I knew that it would be difficult for me and Alex to get along normally if everyone knew we were lesbians and dating. I don't care though; Alex is worth all the pain in the world, she truly is.

"Woah there girl," Alex said as she giggled at my corny dirtiness. With this, I tackled Alex and began to kiss her with passion. I was on hovering over her on my bed, with her arms around my waist and my arms pressed next to her head. She grabbed my sides and pulled me down so I was completely on top of her, our bodies touching. Those now familiar tingles and warmth shot threw my body when Alex's tongue entered my mouth. I could really get used to this feeling.

**Alex's POV**

I gently entered my tongue into Mitchie's mouth as we lay on each-other in a heated kissing session. This felt amazing in every way. Mitchie was on top of me right now, but I decided I wanted control. I flipped us over on the bed so I was on top and my hands moved from her waist to around her neck as we continued to make out. Suddenly, I felt Mitchie's hands travel up my shirt a bit so she was rubbing the warm skin on my back. I broke the kiss and started planting soft butterfly kisses on her neck and she kept stroking my curves up and down. Mitchie let out a slight moan when I found her pulse point and started sucking on it. You don't understand how good it felt to know I was the cause of her pleasure.

Just as we began to intensely make out again, I heard the door shut. I was surprised at myself, but I was happy that Mitchie's mom had come home because who knew what would have happened if she hadn't. I didn't want to go too far too soon with Mitchie, and I know she was worth the wait. We broke and caught our breaths before we both started downstairs to say hi to her mom.

"Hey Mom!" Mitchie said as we greeted Connie at the front door.

"Hey sweetie, and hello Alex, nice to see you again!" Mrs. Torres said with a huge smile.

"Hi Connie, it's nice to see you again too," I said happily. It felt awkward calling her by her first name, but she had told me to, so technically I was just following her wishes.

"Guys, sorry I'm being a party pooper but I'm going straight to bed, I'm exhausted, I'll see you two in the morning, goodnight," she said as she kicked off her shoes and started walking up the steps.

"Goodnight," Mitchie and I both said in sync. Since Connie had went upstairs, Mitchie and I decided to head down into the basement for a while. We switched on the TV and Mitchie laid down on the couch with her legs open, motioning for me to sit in between them. When I got seated, she immediately put her arms around my waist and sent shivers down my spine. I love how she has the power to do that to me with just one touch.

"You're lucky my mom came home and interrupted us, Russo," Mitchie said with a smirk. Holy cow was she being dirty tonight! I had to admit, I liked it.

"What's that supposed to mean, Torres?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing," she said as she started drawing hearts under my sweatshirt on my stomach. It tickled and I giggled.

"Mitchie Torres, you were going to rape me!" I yelled with a gasp, pretending like I was in shock.

"It's not rape if you like it," she whispered in my ear. After that, she leaned her face down and kissed my neck softly. Who knew this overly nerdy girl could be so romantic and seductive? I'm glad I was probably the only person in the world to see this side of Mitchie, it made me feel special and all giddy inside. I just smiled as she kissed my ear and then my cheek, that's all I could really manage to do. I was speechless. I had no words for how spectacular my girlfriend was.

"I can't believe you got a detention for me," I said as we averted our eyes back to the television. We were flipping through channels, and Mitchie had stopped at Rainy with a Chance. Cute show, really funny. The main character Rainy kind of looked like Mitchie, but I didn't tell her that.

"Me either," she said as she giggled. "My mom is going to murder me,"

"You didn't have to do that for me Mitch, I would've rather ended up just getting myself a detention, I've gotten used to them now anyways," I responded. It was true. I was a trouble-maker; I just hated being told what to do. And besides, rules are meant to be broken.

"I wanted to Alex. He was talking to you like you were challenged or something; you should be treated with more respect than that,"

"You're too good to me," I said with a grin.

"You deserve it." Mitchie answered with that and giving me a peck on the lips. We nuzzled closer into each other and I could smell her familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla. Yummy. It was about 1:00 A.M. now and I was completely ready for bed. Even more so because I was going to be sharing a bed with Mitchie. She makes everything better. I let out a loud yawn, and Mitchie immediately responded to it. Fake yawns work like a charm.

"Do you wanna go up to bed boo?" Boo? Yay, I love cutesy pet names. I know what you're thinking. Alex Russo likes things like that? The answer is yes, I do, so shut up and get over it.

"If you want to we can," I answered. I hate giving people answers because I'm never sure if that's what they want or not. I like making other people happy before myself, especially when it comes to Mitchie.

"Let's go, I'm tired," she responded. Sweet. I got up out of her lap and reached an arm out to help her up. We clicked off the TV and shut the lights off and made our way up the basement steps. Mitchie shut off all the lights in the kitchen and living room so it was pitch black. Her house was so gigantic, when the lights were off it was just plain spooky in there. She took my hand and led me to the stairs, since she obviously knew where she was going more than I did.

"Get on my back," I whispered as we reached the first step.

"Why?" Mitchie whispered back.

"The ground is hot lava, and I can't have my princess touching the ground and burning her feet," I said. I am seriously the corniest person around Mitchie. She giggled and mounted my back, with her arms securing tightly around my neck. My hands were on her upper thighs, and man let me tell you, they felt good to be there. I made our way up the stairs and gently pushed open the door to Mitchie's room. We got in and I walked to her bed and placed her down as lightly as possible onto it. I have to say, if I was a prince I'd be doing a pretty damn good job.

"Thank you gorgeous," Mitchie said as she got under the covers.

"You're welcome your highness," I answered through giggles. I stood there awkwardly waiting for her to tell me to come lay down with her. I know she wanted me to sleep in her bed, but I wanted to wait for an invitation, I mean what if she really didn't want me in there. What if she thought I was going to try to have sex with her? Oh God that's probably what she thinks.

My nervous thoughts were interrupted by Mitchie's words. "Come lay with me baby," she said as she patted the area next to her seductively. It took all I could to not yell out 'MY PLEASURE!' and jump into bed with her. I made my way around to the other side of the bed slowly and pulled myself under the covers just as Mitchie did. She turned around to face me and we both laid there staring at each other for a few seconds. I had a slight grin on my face and the same with Mitchie.

"You're so beautiful." My thoughts went from my mind to my mouth without my knowledge. It was okay though, because I wanted her to know that anyway. She blushed and kissed me on the lips and turned around. I sat there staring at her luscious brown hair before her words interrupted my zoning out once again.

"Cuddle with me?" she asked. I gladly put my arms tightly around her waist and nuzzled my head into her neck. She put her hands on top of mine as they lay drawing hearts on her bare skin on her stomach. I felt her breathing and I'm sure she felt me smile on her neck. After about five minutes, I felt her breathing slow down and I knew she had fallen asleep. I was exhausted but I couldn't drift off, and I knew why. I couldn't fall asleep because reality was better than my dreams.

I awoke after falling asleep at around 3:30. It was now 7:30 and Mitchie was still fast asleep next to me. I lifted my head and looked at her face, where her hair was covering her eyes slightly. I pushed the hair out of the way and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning beautiful," I whispered, although she didn't hear me. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth with the toothbrush I had brought with me. I fixed my hair up a bit, but just threw it back into a side ponytail. I decided to head downstairs so I could make Mitchie breakfast. I hoped her mom wouldn't mind. When I made my way into the kitchen, Mrs. Torres was already standing at the stove cooking some eggs.

"Good Morning Mrs. Torres," I said, forgetting her telling me to call her Connie.

"Good Morning, Alex, and I said call me Connie remember?" she answered while giggling a bit. She was too kind.

"You got it Connie! Hey do you mind if I make Mitchie breakfast? I think it'd be even if I made her some since she bought the pizza last night!" I said nervously.

"Sure, that's so sweet of you. Let me just put my eggs on a plate and I'll get out of your way," she answered. Whew. I let out the deep breath that I had held in waiting for her answer.

"Okay, thank you!" I said. She put her breakfast on a plate and headed upstairs to her room. I loved the fact that she trusted me despite having just met me a few days ago. I saw this as a good sign that maybe she would accept Mitchie and I dating when the time came to tell her. I checked the pantry and saw some pancake mix, so I decided to whip some of them up. I also scrambled some eggs, and made some toast. On top of the pancakes I put a cut up strawberry and whip cream in the shape of a heart. Corny, I know, but I felt like Mitchie would enjoy it. I ate a bit of the leftovers and then I poured a glass of orange juice and somehow managed to get everything situated on a tray and carry it upstairs.

As I opened the door, I saw Mitchie stir a bit. I placed the tray down next to her and as she sat up, I noticed how cute she looked in the morning. She didn't have any make up on so I took notice of the adorable nose freckles she had. I loved them already. Why would she ever cover them up! When she stretched and moved the hair out of her eyes, I stood there staring at her with a huge nervous smile on my face. She noticed the tray next to her and her eyes brightened a bit.

"Good Morning princess," I said.

"Good Morning babe. Alex you really are too sweet, thank you so much," she said as I sat next to her and she kissed me on the cheek. I could really get used to her kisses. They were so gentle and nice.

"You're welcome Mitchie," I answered softly. I watched her eat her meal and she even shared some of the pancakes with me. She fed them to me herself, as if I was a dog or something. I gladly took the pieces of pancake in my mouth with a smile.

When she finished up her breakfast, it was about 9 A.M. We sat there on her bed watching television for an hour, holding hands and snuggled into each other. Her mom knocked on the door and we immediately broke apart, even though we were still pretty close.

"Good Morning girls, Mitchie did you like your breakfast?" her mom said, clueless as to how much her daughter meant to me.

"It was great. You were in on this mom," Mitchie asked with a grin.

"Not exactly. It was all Alex's idea, she's the mastermind here!" Connie answered with a smirk. Mitchie just turned to me and gave me a huge smile. I knew that if she would kiss me right then, she would but she couldn't, since her mom was still watching.

"I'm off to work; we're planning another event today, and have fun girls! Call me if you need me," Connie said as she turned to walk out the door. Another day alone with Mitchie? Yes. I could definitely get used to this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I really apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school and basketball games but I'm going to try to be faster! Thank you all again for reading and reviewing! Please leave comments/suggestions/criticism because I really need help to move this story along! I don't know how many more chapters there will be, or what the ending will be like, I'm pretty lost right now. I apologize if the story stinks, but thank you all again :]**

**xoxo.**

**Mitchie's POV**

I can't believe that Alex got up early enough to make me breakfast in bed. I knew she wasn't the type to get up early, at all. She's what some people would call a slacker, but honestly, she wasn't even close to that. I loved how I knew how much I meant to her. She would never do this for someone she didn't care a lot about. Alex was so much more of a romantic girl than I would have thought, and I still couldn't believe she was all mine. I got up out of bed and brushed my teeth and hair a bit, making sure my breath was fresh for you know who.

"So what do you suppose we do while your mom's gone?" Alex asked as I got out of the bathroom and lay down next to her on my bed. She didn't really seem to mean anything dirty by this, but I knew what I wanted to do.

"I have an idea," I said with a wink as I sat on top of Alex, straddling her. She seemed shocked at this, but I knew she liked it.

I kissed her on the lips and pulled away after a peck. She had a smile on her face and she immediately leaned back in to continue the kiss. It got deeper and more passionate, and I felt Alex's tongue lick my bottom lip. I instantly granted her entrance as I felt her hands rubbing my waist. My arms were around her neck and I started twirling around her ponytail with my fingers. I pushed us forward so I was completely on top of her and we both broke the kiss for air. After regaining my breath, I began kissing her neck softly. I decided to do the same thing she did to me last night, so I found her pulse point and began sucking softly. I heard her let out a small gasp and I immediately smiled knowing I was the cause. I nibbled down a bit on the wet skin and saw that I had given her a small hicky. Thank God it wasn't too noticeable.

I went back to kissing her lips and we began to be in a heated make-out session. Her hands had moved down and were pressed into the small of my back. I reached my hands behind her back and placed hers on my ass, all while continuing to kiss her, knowing that she wanted her hands to be there. When I placed them there, I felt her smile into the kiss and she squeezed my butt a little bit. I wanted so badly to give up my virginity to Alex, but at the same time I wanted to wait. I knew she would never pressure me into it, even though that may be a tad surprising. We finally broke and laid there on top of each other still in the same position with her hands on my ass and mine now around her neck again. When she noticed her hands were still there, she was staring into my eyes and she blushed and moved them to my waist, obviously embarrassed.

"You can touch me you know, I don't mind," I said with a wink. I wanted her to know that I was comfortable with that; I WANTED her to touch me for God's sake. Never had I gotten so into it and had such a sex-drive before. No boy could ever make me feel this way. She just smiled and pecked me on the lips again. She pulled away too fast for my liking so I just reconnected our lips, this time I was taking control. I licked her bottom lip, desperately wanting entrance to her mouth. She immediately granted it, and we lay there battling for dominance with our tongues. I fought and fought for control, but I was no match for Alex and eventually we resorted to a nice, slow kiss.

We finally broke apart and just lay there cuddled into each other. I couldn't describe the way Alex made me feel. It was more than just lust, and I began to think that I might even be falling in love with her. This shocked me though, because I never thought that such in such a short period of time someone could make me feel this way. Alex's phone rang and she picked it up, I figured it was her mom because all she said was "Okay, I'll be home in 10, bye," and then hung up.

"Sorry babe, I gotta run," she said with a smile and she sat up on my bed. She stood up, gathered her stuff and we headed down the stairs. We stood at the door just staring into each other's eyes.

"Mitchie, I want you to know that I have never had such a better time in my life," Alex said quietly.

"Me too Alex, you make me feel so special," I answered, still staring into her eyes.

"That's because you are." Alex gently leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I instantly wrapped my arms around her neck and her hands made my way to the now familiar place on my waist. We stood there kissing for a bit, but then pulled away, seeing as Alex really did have to leave.

"See you later alligator," she said as she walked out the door. She was so childish sometimes, I loved seeing this side of her.

"Text me loser," I said as I blew her a kiss and shut the door. I couldn't fathom the fact that Alex Russo was mine, all mine.

**Alex's POV**

~Later that night~

It was 6:00 now and I was lying on my bed with a permanent smile on my face, just cherishing all the memories of last night and this morning. I was bored as hell without being with Mitchie, seeing as I didn't really do much besides hang out with her and Harper. To be honest, I spent most of my time just lounging around, I was lazy, and I had no desire to do much. I decided to text Mitchie since leaving her house this morning was the last time I had talked to her.

I sent-

_Hey Beautiful :)_

Within the next minute, I got a reply.

_Mitchie Torres ;]: Hello gorgeous, I miss you ;]_

I smiled at the text. It had only been hours since I'd last saw her, but I missed her already too. This was not like the normal Alex Russo, not at all. I was independent, and I kept to myself. I was known as cold-hearted and everyone thought that I only cared about myself. For the most part it was true, but there was something about Mitchie that I was infatuated with.

My reply was-

_I miss you too, can we do something tonight? _

I had pondered it all day. I wanted to do something really, really special for her, but I couldn't think of anything that could show her just how much she meant to me. It's alright though, I'll think of it for next weekend. I'll just take her to dinner and a movie tonight and I'll have something really great planned for next weekend.

_Mitchie Torres ;]: Yes! What did you have in mind? :] _

I sent her-

_Dinner and a movie? :) I'll drive, pick you up at 7? _

I sat up and began to get ready. I wanted to look good, real good tonight. I honestly hated getting dressed up, I was much more comfortable in just throwing on sweats and a sweatshirt. I usually really didn't care about what I looked like, but I wanted to impress Mitchie. I was going to take her to a high-class restaurant called La Reve, in Times Square.

_Mitchie Torres ;]: Sounds great. Casual or fancy? _

_I guess you could say fancy, got to go get ready, see you soon ;) xoxo._

I sent the text, threw my phone on the bed and turned on my straightener. I rummaged through my closet looking for something decent to wear. I settled on a black high skirt, white flowing shirt and a waist belt. I threw on some gladiator sandals and went back to doing my hair. I went over it a few times and parted it on the side, the way I liked it. I put on some eye liner, mascara, and even some eye shadow. I inserted some earrings and went back and checked my phone. It was now 6:30. I called the restaurant to make reservations and thankfully they had some open. I grabbed a Coach wristlet and made my way downstairs.

"Where are you going looking all cute?" my mom asked as she was making my dad pie in the kitchen. Shit, I didn't even think about my parents.

"A date," I said, without really thinking. Fuck shit bitches! It's alright Alex, smooth under pressure, you got this.

"Ooh la la," my mom said in her Latino accent, "with who? Is he cute?" Uh yeah about that…

"Yeah, he's a guy from school, really cute, I have to go, I'm gonna be late!" I rambled as I gave her a kiss on the cheek, grabbed my keys and made my way out the door. I started up my car and checked my phone 6:50, just enough time to get to Mitchie's and to the restaurant. I drove with music blaring, getting me in a cheerful mood for the night ahead of me. I got to Mitchie's and knocked on her door. Connie answered.

"Hey Alex, Mitchie will be down in a second! You look nice, where are you guys going?" Connie said happily. Crap, what do I say? It's not like I could just say "Oh hi yeah we're going on a date, hope you don't mind?". I was usually calm and collected but in front of my new girlfriend's mom, apparently I wasn't.

"Hi Connie! Thank you and we're going to go out with some friends from school tonight. I'm driving both ways, so is it okay if Mitchie is home by 11?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't question my reasoning.

"Absolutely, have her back whenever! I trust you," she answered with a smile. Whew. Thank goodness.

"Okay, thank you!" I said with a smile as a wondrous beauty came into my view. There was Mitchie, who could pretty much be mistaken for an angel right now, standing in front of me looking down right flawless. She was dressed in a pink sundress, heels to match, and her hair was curled into light spirals that fall past her shoulders. I stood there in awe as she kissed her mom goodbye and closed the door behind her. I snapped back into reality as she stepped down onto the porch.

"You look beyond beautiful," I said shyly as we stood on her porch admiring one another. I felt like a hobo compared to the way she looked. My goodness, she made my jaw drop.

"As do you, gorgeous," she said with a bashful smile as we walked down the steps and made our way towards my car. I went to the passenger's side door and opened it for her. I hoped her mom wasn't watching us…

**Connie's POV**

I stood at the window peeking through to see my beautifully dressed daughter and her sweet friend walk down our front steps. I really liked Alex, and I was truly glad that Mitchie had become friends with her. I watched as Alex opened the door of the car for her and I immediately smiled. Let me explain something to you.

I've had this feeling for a VERY long time that Mitchie is a lesbian. Since she was a little girl, she had always been a tomboy. As you can see now, she's grown out of it, but she wasn't always so girly. She was always hanging around boys since kindergarten, not that she was always dating them or stuff like that, but they treated her like she was one of their own. Mitchie never, ever let them think that they were better than her at anything. Sports, school, you name it. They would play basketball on the playground in elementary school, and push her around, and she would push right back. When she began getting bullied for liking boys clothing and not acting so much like a girl, I decided it was time to make a change.

We moved from Texas, to New York. It took Mitchie a while to get used to it, but in around 5th grade, she began to take notice of everything more. She began to like more girly clothing, make-up, and more feminine things, but she never really seemed into boys. When she had her first boyfriend in 6th grade, I could tell she HATED it. When they would hang out with each other and he tried to put his arm around her or hug her, she would get this horrified look on her face and immediately pull away. I didn't really realize it then, but as the years went by and nothing seemed to change, I began to convince myself that there was a reason for all of this. And that reason was, she's a lesbian.

I knew that Mitchie didn't think that she was gay at all. I didn't bring it up with her, but through all of the boys she dated, nothing changed with her actions. Because of this, I didn't really know if I was just being irrational and coming up with a dumb reason to understand why she never liked the physical contact, or why she never seemed happy with boys. So I just began to wait for something to happen. And now, I see it. I see the way that Mitchie and Alex look at each other, and it doesn't just scream best friends, it screams much more. I'm glad that I came up with the theory early on, and that I noticed everything before, because now, when the day comes where she tells me the truth, I won't be shocked, and I honestly won't mind at all. In fact, I'll support it. Love is love, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeeeeeeeeeey everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Again, I apologize for taking a bit longer to update, but it's going to be like that for a bit because I've been really busy with basketball, softball and a new marking period of school just started and I promised myself to put school first from now on. I really still have NO idea where this story is going, but I'll think of something. PLEASE continue to leave comments/suggestions and CRITICISM in your reviews, I want to hear every single opinion you have, bad or good! :] Sorry if it sucks! xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I own no-one and nothing in this story. All rights go to the owners. **

**Mitchie's POV**

I smiled sweetly as Alex held the door of her Charger open for me. Such a gentlewomen. Hehe. We both got in and Alex started the car and pulled away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said as she turned to smile at me. I knew that we were going to dinner, but I didn't know where. I didn't see Alex as the fancy type, so when we pulled up to La Reve, my jaw must have hit the floor. Honestly, she could've taken me to McDonalds and I would've enjoyed it but this was SO much better. We parked in front of the restaurant and Alex quickly got out and came to my door to open it for me. She took my hand and helped me out, and we interlocked arms and walked in. I was amazed; it was the most gorgeous restaurant I've ever seen. The lights were dimmed and the tables were covered in white cloth, each with a red rose lain across it. The waiters were all dressed in tuxedos and the women in dresses. So romantic…

"Reservation for Alex Russo," Alex said as we made it to the front desk.

"Right this way ladies," a suave-looking host said as he led us to our table. It was all the way in the back where not many people were. We both thanked the man as he sat us and kindly told us our waiter would be right back to take our orders.

"I can't believe you brought me here Alex, this is amazing. You're amazing," I said honestly as I looked into her mesmerizing brown eyes from across the table.

"You are so worth it," she said back with a small smile gracing her face. I never thought Alex would have a romantic side. Before I knew her, I barely even knew she had a heart. She seemed so cruel, always getting into trouble and not giving a shit. Everyone thinks wrongly of her, and I'm so glad that I am one of the people to gets to see this sweet, caring side of her. It really made me feel special.

Our waiter arrived a few minutes later. I was going to be getting the fettuccini alfredo pasta with a Diet Coke and Alex was just getting spaghetti and meatballs and a Coke. Typical Alex. He kindly took our orders and said it would be ready shortly. We sat there smiling dumbly at each other and I decided this was a good time to tell her just how much she means to me.

"Alex, I want you to know that I have never felt this way about anyone like I do with you," I said, meaning every bit of it.

"The same goes for you Mitch. Really, with every guy I've dated, there's been something missing, but with you, it's here. Everything feels right when I'm with you," she answered back, gently taking my hand in hers across the table and never losing eye contact with me. I blushed madly, and gave her a wide smile.

"Alex, I think I'm going to tell my mom about everything when I get home tonight," I said seriously. I needed to get it off my chest, it felt wrong lying to my mom about where I was going and with whom and for what reasons. Anyway, I have a feeling she won't mind, I'm all she has and vice versa in our household, so I know she won't just kick me out on my ass.

"What do you think she'll say?" Alex asked nervously.

"Honestly, I think she'll be okay with it. It's going to take some time for her to get used to, but I really think she loves me unconditionally and even our relationship can't change that,"

"Are you just telling her that you're a lesbian or that we're dating too?"

"Do you want me to tell her both?" I asked. I really wanted to do whatever made Alex happy.

"If that's what you feel is right, then go for it. I'm going to tell my parents soon, and I'll tell them about our relationship too, if that's what you're doing,"

"I think I'm going to tell her everything. I want to get everything off my chest and I want to be able to be honest with her, you know?" I said.

"Yeah, I understand. I'll do the same, I just need to wait a bit to prepare myself because I really don't know how my parents will take it," Alex answered with a slight frown. She didn't know how much I wanted her parents to understand. I cringed at the fact that Alex might be kicked out or treated differently just because of her sexual orientation and our relationship. It's a terrible thought.

The waiter arrived, interrupting our serious conversation and we broke our hand-holdin order for him to put our entrées down. I blushed a little as he saw us holding hands; I just wasn't used to this yet. We thanked him and began eating. My pasta was delicious, and by the look of Alex's joyful face, she was enjoying her meal also. We made small talk during dinner, mostly about school and how much trouble she's gotten into. When we were halfway done our meals, I noticed Alex had a little bit of sauce on her chin. This was only like the hundredth time she's gotten something on her face. Slob.

"Hey Alex, you saving some of that for later?" I asked between giggles while pointing at her face. I loved messing around with her. She blushed and immediately wiped the red spaghetti sauce off of her face.

"Did I ever tell you that I hated you?" she said with a smile.

"Nope, because you don't hate me!" I answered back with an equal grin.

"Keep thinking that Torres," Alex stated with a smirk.

"I'm pretty sure if you hated me, you wouldn't dress up and take me to a fancy restaurant, now would you?"

"Damn, you got me," she said while finishing the last bit of her meal. I was full and finished about ¾ of my meal, but I didn't really want anymore. The waiter arrived again to take our meals and told us he would be back soon with our check. Alex looked at her phone and noticed it was about 8:30.

"You still want to go see a movie after this?" she asked.

"Sure, what movie?"

"We'll decide when we get there, duh," Alex answered while sticking out her tongue. The waiter arrived once again and placed our check on the table. I opened up my wristlet and took out money before Alex interrupted me.

"Woah woah woah, put that away. Tonight is on me," she said with a smile while pushing my money back into my wristlet. Is this girl serious? This place is mad expensive!

"No way Alex, this is too much. Let me split the cost with you," I pleaded.

"Absolutely not. I took you here, so I'm paying," she answered. I let out a groan. I hated letting people pay for me, I didn't like the feeling of owing people something.

"Whatever, I'm paying for the movie then," I said as I put my wristlet back down.

"Yeah, no." Alex stated with a smirk. She put the money into the check book, including tip and we got up, interlocked arms and left the restaurant.

**Alex's POV**

I opened the passenger door for my girl and hopped into the car. Dinner was a complete success, other than me getting sauce on my face yet again. Curse my dad passing down the slob genes. I turned on the radio and started humming along to Without You by Usher and David Guetta, as Mitchie began to sing with the music. I will never get tired of this girls voice, it's heavenly.

"I won't run, I won't fly, I will never make it by, without you, without you!" Mitchie sang as she pointed at me. I grinned childishly and just smiled the rest of the way to the movies, listening to her beautiful voice. We pulled up at the movies and we once again interlocked arms and made our way in. I looked at the choices of movies. The only decent looking movie was The Devil Inside, so we both agreed on that.

Mitchie started to take money out of her wristlet but once again, I pushed the money back in and paid for her. She frowned at me as I handed the worker the money.

"Are you serious Alex?" she said with a pout on her face.

"Dead serious," I said with a smirk as I took her arm and dragged her into the theater. We sat in the very back row and Mitchie immediately rested her head on my shoulder. It felt good there. I pretended to do the yawn-stretch thing and I put my arm around her. She looked up at me, rolled her eyes, smiled and went back to looking at the previews on the screen.

As soon as the movie started, I knew it was going to scare the shit out of me. I had seen the previews for it weeks before on TV, and it looked creepy as hell. The movie went by and Mitchie and I were clinging together for dear life. I tried to be brave and keep watching, while Mitchie had her face buried into my shoulder and my arm was squeezing hers like I had a death grip on her. At one point when she seemed to be scared to the point of almost crying, I just kissed her head and held on tighter. She smiled at me and seemed to relax a bit. The minute the movie ended we ran out of the theater, our arms locked, still frightened. We got into the hall, and I decided to play around with her a bit so I took grabbed her arm and took off, out the double doors, and to the back of the building.

The night was beautiful. It was warm with a slight breeze, and the stars were shining ever so brightly. The funny thing was I didn't see one star that shined as bright as Mitchie did. Corny, yes, but it was true. When I ran Mitchie around to the back of the building she gave me a puzzled look and arched her eyebrow. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear, and then I took both of her arms and backed her up into the wall. She kept her eyebrow arched but smirked, and I leaned down to peck her lips. I pulled away quickly but apparently Mitchie wanted more because she put her arms around my waist and pulled me back in and crashed our lips together again. My arms were now on her shoulders and I felt her rubbing my waist up and down as we continued our heated kiss. I felt Mitchie's tongue make contact with my bottom lip and I opened my mouth in return. Our mouths moved in sync and I pushed my body even closer into Mitchie so every part of us was touching. She let out a slight moan as our bodies made contact and I smiled and continued kissing her. Just as we started getting really into it, I heard a car honk and a whistle come from it.

I pulled away from Mitchie and a wild blush came over my face as well as hers. I looked in the car to see some middle-aged gross looking man in it. We both laughed and Mitchie took my arm and ran all the way back to my car. Once we were safely inside, we turned to each other and started hysterically laughing.

"That was SO embarrassing," Mitchie said as our laughter calmed. I nodded my head in agreement with a smile still on my face from both the hilarity of what just happened and the fact that Mitchie and I were just making out behind a movie theater.

"I bet that guy was getting turned on Mitch, we were giving him a free show!" I said as we sat there in the car, still giggling.

"Well… I know I was turned on," she replied back with a sexy smirk and a wink. I blushed, grinned and turned the car on. You know, when I first saw Mitchie I thought she was just a book-worm nerd who didn't care about anything besides her grades and getting into a college. Who would've thought that she was actually a dirty girl inside? I liked it though, she was sexy AND smart, double win for Alex! It was around 10:30 and I told Connie that I'd have Mitchie home by 11. I know she said that I could have her back whenever, but I wanted to stay on her good side. I didn't want her to think I was a bad influence on Mitchie. That would not end up good.

We drove back to Mitchie's while chatting small talk and listening to the radio. I pulled up to Mitchie's drive way and was immediately saddened by the fact that it was time for Mitchie to go home. She turned to me and smiled.

"Alex, thank you so much for tonight. No one has ever treated me as sweetly as you do, you're the best," she stated with a huge grin on her face. The happiness was mutual and I blushed at her comment.

"You're welcome Mitch. I really like you a lot and you deserve the best, which I sometimes believe isn't me but I'm going to try t—." My nervous rambling was cut off by the softness of Mitchie's lips against mine. I instantly smiled and kissed back. We got a little into it, but I was a little paranoid at the fact that we were in Mitchie's driveway and her mom could be watching us right now. How awkward would that be…? We slowly broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Mitchie began to open the door and turned to me.

"See you around, Russo," she said with a smirk as she fully opened the car door.

"See ya, Torres," I answered. Mitchie quickly swooped in and gave me another peck and then swiftly made her way out of the car and up to her porch. She waved at me and I waved and pulled out of the driveway and began my drive home. It was funny because, throughout the whole way home, I didn't even realize that I had the biggest smile on my face that I seriously couldn't get off. I never in a million years would have thought that a girl, this girl, MY girl, Mitchie Torres, could make me feel this way.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to sincerely apologize for taking so long to update! And it's really short, but I really just needed to get something out there for you guys that are still reading. Totally understand if you stopped reading this, it's my fault anyway! But yeah I've been super busy with sports and school and I just haven't had the motivation to write lately. Anyway, PLEASE leave suggestions/criticism/comments and let me know if you want me to end this or continue! Thank you all if you're still reading or continuing to read it. **

**xoxo :]**

**Mitchie's POV**

I walked into my house with a grin on my face. I had never had a better night than tonight. Any night with Alex was spectacular, she made me feel amazing. Plain and simple. I walked into the kitchen and the sight of my mom standing there staring at me from the living room couch scared the shit out of me. She averted her gaze to the TV and she had this stupid looking smirk on her face. What is up with her?

"So how was your date?" she asked, still not wiping the smirk off her face. Wait, WHAT? Date? Oh. my. God.

"What? Psh, it wasn't a date we just went to hang out with friends, that's all," I tried to play it cool. It obviously wasn't working because my mom just rolled her eyes, smiled, and patted for me to sit next to her on the couch. I nervously made my way over to her and sat down.

"Honey, I see the way you look at Alex, and vice versa. There is something going on between you two, and I'm not that blind, I see it. I just wanted to let you know that if there IS something going on between you and Alex, I don't care, I'm fine with it," she said with a smile as she turned to face me. I don't know whether to run and hide in my room or be happy. She knows, but she's okay with that. Hey that's a good thing!

"Really?" I blurted out. Poop. Looks like I can't even try to cover it up now if I wanted to.

"Yep," she said nonchalantly as she turned back to watch the evening news.

"Wow, thanks Mom, you're the best. Love you!" I said as I quickly kissed her on the cheek and stood up.

"Love you too honey," she said, still smiling that stupid smile and still keeping her eyes on the TV.

"Oh yeah Mitch, by the way," my mom said, causing me to turn around and look back at her, "the other thing that set off the light bulb in my head was the kissing that went on between you two in her car a few minutes ago, real cute," she finished with a laugh and a grin. How embarrassing. I blushed the darkest shade of pink possible and ran up into my room. I fell onto my bed with a plop and just sat there smiling dumbly as I stared at my ceiling. I can't believe my mom knows about me and Alex, and better yet, she's FINE with it. I sat there thanking God for giving me such an awesome mother. I just hoped Alex's parents will be the same way. I picked up my phone and texted Alex; I couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

I sent-

_My mom knows about us…_

I anxiously awaited her reply. In a minute, I felt my phone vibrate next to me.

_Alex Russo :): What'd she say…?_

_She's totally cool with it. I didn't even bring it up, she did! And… she saw us kissing in the car ;] Lmao!_

I smiled at the text I just sent.

_Alex Russo :): Yay Mitch, that's so awesome! And oh my gosh, that's embarrassing. Sorry, it won't happen again! _

Was she really apologizing for kissing me in the car? This girl was too much. She's bad ass Alex Russo and I have her apologizing for kissing me. Who would've thunk it?

_Are you kidding? Don't apologize loser, it was hot ;] Besides, she thought it was cute anyway. _

_Alex Russo :): I officially love your mom. ;) _

I sent back-

_Me too. :] _

Then, I went to my drawer and pulled out some pajamas and got changed, brushed my teeth, took out my contacts and cleaned off my makeup. After that, I plopped back on my bed. It was around 11:30 now, and I was pooped from my date with Alex. I picked up my phone and saw that Alex had texted back.

_Alex Russo :): I'm really tired, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight gorgeous. 3 _

I quickly sent back-

_Goodnight beautiful, 3_

And then I drifted off into a peaceful slumber with sweet dreams of Alex Russo.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up to the ridiculously annoying sound of my ringtone blaring in my ear. I groaned and looked at the clock next to my bed. It read 9:56 AM. I picked up my phone and mumbled a 'hello' into the receiver. When I heard the voice on the other line, my face automatically turned into a smile. This girl had me waking up before noon on a weekend? THAT ISH CRAY!

"Good morning sleepy head," I heard my girl say on the other end of the phone.

"I can't believe you woke me up before noon, jerk," I answered, still groggy from having woke up a minute ago.

"Oh shut it, be ready in ten minutes, I'm picking you up!" Mitchie answered cheerfully. How is this girl this awake this early?

"Are you kidding?" I said with a whiny tone.

"Nope. See you soon babe!" she answered. Before I could protest any more, she hung up. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I threw my hair up in a cute messy bun and put on dark skinny jeans and a pink v-neck shirt. As I grabbed my phone and began walking downstairs, I heard Mitchie beep her car horn. My parents were both already working in the sub shop so I said bye to them and headed out the door. Mitchie was there waiting. I hopped into her car and she turned and smiled at me.

"Where are you taking me loser?" I asked as she pecked me on the lips.

"STARBUCKS!" she yelled with a grin. I rolled my eyes and smiled. We drove in a short comfortable silence and arrived at the Starbucks down the street. It was semi-crowded but quiet enough for us to be able to talk without being annoyed.

"What do you want?" she asked as she pulled out her wallet.

"You don't have to pay for me," I replied.

"Girl please, you paid for me on our date, I owe you much more than this!" she answered.

"Ugh fine, small mocha Frappuccino pwetty pwease?" I said with a grin.

"You got it babe," she said as she walked towards the counter. My eyes couldn't help but fall to her perfectly rounded butt in those yoga pants. Damn. All mine. Okay calm down there pal, not so fast. As sexy as Mitchie was, I really didn't want to advance things too quickly. She was so worth the wait.

After about 3 minutes Mitchie made her way back to the table with my drink and hers. Her cup was steaming hot, just like her. Jesus why am I so corny when it comes to her?

"I'm telling my parents today," I bravely said as we sipped our drinks.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm ready, and I'm prepared for their reaction," I answered. Was I really prepared? No, probably not. I had no idea what they would say, and honestly I can only hope for the best. All I know is that no matter what they say, I will not give up Mitchie for anything in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hate to say this, but this will unfortunately be the last chapter! I have a lot going on right now and I simply don't have the time to think out more of the story and I didn't know where it would go anyway. I'd like to sincerely thank all of you for reading and reviewing this story and for those of you who liked it, it has been my pleasure to provide you with it! This will certainly not be my last piece of writing by any means, so leave me suggestions and your final thoughts on the story! I tried to end it in a decent way even though the last few chapters have sucked anyway. Thank you all again SO MUCH for keeping up and reading and reviewing this story. It means the world to me! xoxo. 3**

**Disclaimer: I own no-one and nothing in this story. All rights go to the owners. **

**Mitchie's POV**

As I was sitting there in Starbucks with Alex across from me, things suddenly began turning over in my mind. What happens if Alex's parents don't support her sexuality? What if they kick her out? What if they move away to change her? What if I can never see her again? The negatives seemed to outweigh the positives and I began to get nervous. I just claimed Alex as mine, is it possible she will be taken away from me so soon? Hell no. I will not let that happen, ever.

"Good. I hope they take it as well as my mom did," I finally choked out after a period of silence that I let go on for too long.

"Same here Mitch, same here," she answered back with a small smile that actually seemed to give off some sadness. We drank the rest of our coffees in a comfortable silence and made our way out the door and into my car.

"You want me to take you home or do you want to come over?" I asked as we buckled our seatbelts.

"Home. Although you know I'd love to be with you all day, I'd like to get this ordeal over with as soon as possible," she answered with a pout. I pecked her on the cheek and started up the car. I turned up the radio and Someone Like You by Adele came on and I started belting out the words to the song.

"Bitch you won't ever find someone like me!" Alex said with a grin on her face as I sang the chorus.

"I know I won't, loser," I said back with a smile. One week ago I barely knew this girl, and now she had me falling head over heels for her. How was this even possible? I'd like to thank not only God, but Jesus, for bringing this amazing girl into my life. I pulled up to Alex's house just as the song was ending.

"Well, I'll call you as soon as it's over, as long as I haven't been murdered." Alex said with a chuckle as she unbuckled her seatbelt. Shit, that reminded me, I still have to tell my mom about my detention.

"Call me RIGHT AFTER! Good luck babe," I said as she opened the car door. She gave me a reassuring smile and peck on the lips as an answer. "Oh and Alex?" I called to her as she made her way out the door. My heart thudded in my chest at the words I was about to say. What if it's too soon?

"Yeah Mitch?" she answered as she poked her head back through the semi-open door.

"I love you." I said with a gulp. I squeezed my eyes shut and prepared myself for the next words to come out of her mouth. Instead, the next thing I felt were Alex's sweet lips on mine. As we broke all too soon, we stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you too," Alex replied with a huge smile on her face. Holy shit. My heart was about to beat right out of its chest. Dear God, please make this real and tell me I haven't died and went to heaven? Alex loves me, and I love her. Everything at this point was going beyond perfect. The only thing that could make this any better is if Alex tells her parents and all goes well. Lord, please make it happen.

**Alex's POV**

My body was still numb and in shock from the exchange of the words that just went down between Mitchie and I. She told me she loved me for fuck's sake! And I told her I loved her back. THE WORLD IS GOOD. I hoped the awesomeness would continue as I walked into my apartment bracing myself for the next hour that could possibly change my life.

I entered to see the usual family set up. Dad on the couch watching morning cartoons like the big kid he is, my mom making some pie in the kitchen, probably for my dad, and Justin sitting at the counter with his textbook in front of his face. Max was nowhere to be seen. Typical. I walked in and sat down in the armchair and took a deep breath. Words couldn't describe how much I just wanted to get up and leave and run away from the challenge before me but I knew I needed to get it over with. For Mitchie.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you?" I said nervously. Justin looked over to me with a questioning look in his eye and I knew what he was asking. I simply nodded.

"Sure honey, what do you need?" my mom called from the kitchen. My dad's eyes didn't move from the TV. He laughed out loud at the cartoon he was watching. I swear he has the attention span of a squirrel.

"Well, it's kind of important so can you come in here?" I stated with a determined look on my face. I knew they knew it was serious because I never wanted to talk to them together unless it was about getting something I wanted. Even then though, I didn't look as serious as I did now. My mom made her way to the couch and sat down next to Dad. She grabbed the remote and turned it off and my dad whined in protest. They both turned their attention to me and I took another deep breath.

"Promise me that you guys love me no matter what?" I asked. My mom's demeanor changed to one of confusion.

"Oh you know we do mija, what is it?" she answered with sincerity. I took in the biggest deep breath of all, and let it out slowly. Both my parents looked at me with anxiousness. Here I go.

"I'm a lesbian," I said. My dad scrunched up his face in utter bafflement and turned to my mom.

"What?" she asked. She wasn't mad, no, just confused. I could tell by the tone of her voice.

"I'm gay, and I have a girlfriend whom I like very much: Mitchie Torres. Actually, I love her. Yeah, I love her," I said with a smile. My mom must have seen the true happiness in my eyes because she sent back a small smile.

"You interrupted my cartoons for this?" my dad said with a smile as he flicked the TV back on. My jaw practically dropped. My mom flicked his ear and sent me an apologetic smile.

"So… you're okay with this?" I asked, still a bit nervous.

"Of course Alex. It's going to take some getting used to obviously, but we love you no matter what and Mitchie's a great girl! She's a good influence on you!" my mom said as she got up and embraced me in a tight hug. I saw my dad nod at me with a grin and took it as a sign of his approval also.

"Thank you so much mom and dad, you don't know how I nervous I was. It means the world to me that you guys are alright with it," I said back with tears running down my face.

"You're welcome honey. But I swear if I see you two making out while she's here you're grounded!" my dad answered from the couch.

"I make no promises," I answered with a laugh.

"And I see she's back to good old Alex," my mom said as she returned back to the kitchen. Phew. Everything was perfect. Completely perfect. My family was okay with me being a lesbian, Mitchie's mom was okay with it and I have the girl of my dreams and she was all mine. Who would've thought a week ago that Alex Russo would have fallen in love with a girl? I knew I wasn't expecting it, but now that I've fallen in love with the beautiful and amazing Mitchie Torres, it doesn't get better than this.


End file.
